


warm on a cold night (you can keep me)

by zabavnaya



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, No Angst, Slow Build, and being good at it, people living life basically, well kind of but anyway
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabavnaya/pseuds/zabavnaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис - помощник преподавателя, Себастиан учится на последнем курсе, и, возможно, курс "Американские новеллы" оказался лучшим выбором Себастиана за последнее время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm on a cold night (you can keep me)

**Author's Note:**

> Заголовок из песни HONNE - Warm on a cold night.
> 
> Короткий плейлист к тексту:  
> HONNE - warm on a cold night  
> ed sheeran - this  
> years&years - shine  
> arctic monkeys - do i wanna know?  
> arctic monkeys - knee socks  
> all time low - six feet under the stars (acoustic version)  
> empire cast - into you (ft terrence howard)  
> troye sivan - youth  
> john legend - made to love

1.

– Твою мать, – бурчит Себастиан, подминая под себя подушку. – Твою же мать.

Будильник верещит сиреной где-то слева, и Себастиан вытягивает руку, пытаясь на ощупь добраться до телефона; вместе с айфоном он натыкается на чьи-то ребра, и. Ну да.

– Хемингуэй, – устало выдыхает Себастиан, осторожно открывая один глаз и выключая наконец чертову сирену. Тоби лежит, раскинувшись, на спине, занимает три четверти пространства на кровати и, мать его, спит. В качестве вселенской расплаты Себастиан пинает его в голень. – Вставай.

– Мои лекции после обеда, – сообщает Тоби; дыхание его все такое же ровное и неспешное, будто он разговаривает во сне, вот ведь урод.

Тоби, решает Себастиан, натягивая джинсы, – дерьмовый друг, несмотря на все привилегии; его идиотские арт-классы позволяют составлять расписание так, чтобы спать как минимум до полудня, и, если кому-то интересно, это просто несправедливо. Себастиан специализируется в английском и литературе, и разве он не должен быть кем-то вроде страдающего поэта? Учиться по ночам, запивая поэмы Гинзберга дешевым вином; возмущаться насчет несправедливости мира, укладываясь в постель в семь утра; таскать с собой дешевый блокнот с обрывками строчек? 

Ага, конечно. Первое занятие нового, последнего учебного года назначено на восемь.

Утра, разумеется.

Потрясающе.

 

*

Энтони обнаруживается в одном из трех старбаксов кампуса; Энтони Маки – еще один дерьмовый друг, определяет Себастиан через пару секунд, потому что вместо того, чтобы занять очередь или по крайней мере додуматься купить кофе и Себастиану, Маки прохлаждается за столиком, потягивая из трубочки что-то неудобоваримое.

– Что это за хрень? – хмуро интересуется Себастиан, скрестив руки на груди.

– Смузи, – жизнерадостно откликается Маки, со свистом вытягивая остатки своего извращения из прозрачного стакана. – Малиновый. От похмелья – круче некуда.

– Ну да.

– Ну да. Я бы взял и тебе, но денег не хватило, но если хочешь, – Энтони оборачивается, с сомнением глядя на огромную очередь, – подожду с тобой?

– Нет, спасибо, – вздохнув, Себастиан остервенело потирает глаза. – Гребаное утро.

– Гребаное доброе утро, – поправляет Маки и склоняет голову к плечу; ухмыляется он всегда широко и внезапно, как будто вдруг услышал одному ему понятную шутку. – На тебе чужая рубашка.

Себастиан нехотя опускает взгляд, – легкое движение головы, кажется, причиняет невыносимую боль, и кто, спрашивается, сожрал весь аспирин в квартире, – и, действительно, рубашка не его. Взвесив все варианты, Себастиан быстро решает, что плевать он хотел, чья.

Энтони поднимает брови:

– Наизнанку.

И в какую сторону чужая рубашка вывернута, Себастиану тоже плевать, спасибо большое.

– Что-то ты сдал, брат, – фыркает Маки, поднимаясь на ноги; Себастиан, не сдерживаясь, скулит, когда Энтони с лязгом задвигает стул. – Всего три вечеринки подряд, а ты уже никакой. Правую сторону от левой отличишь?

– Вот тебе моя правая сторона, – закатывает глаза Себастиан, показывая Маки средний палец. – И левая, – добавляет еще один. – А если бы ты не свалил неизвестно куда, проследил бы, чтобы я встал вовремя. И не трахался с Хемингуэем.

– От этого я тебя не уберегу, бро, – скептически отзывается Энтони и бросает взгляд на настенные часы. – Кстати, без двух минут восемь, я побежал.

Очередь за спиной Себастиана меньше не становится, и Энтони Маки – дерьмовый друг; Себастиану нужны новые друзья. Новым друзьям будет важна жизнь Себастиана, они будут уберегать его от ошибок и не станут пить с ним вино после текилы.

Где бы таких найти.

 

***

– Северо-Западный Университет – один из лучших университетов в Штатах, – сообщает Крис зеркалу, сжимая в руках зубную щетку. – Три тысячи преподавателей. Десять тысяч магистров и докторов, – на секунду зажмурившись, он берется за полотенце. – Не один ты можешь облажаться.

– Не ты первый, не ты последний.

Конечно, кто еще может с этим согласиться, как не Скарлетт; когда Крис, – после отъезда Пратта из Иллинойса, черт бы побрал Пратта, – начинал искать нового соседа по квартире, он определенно не думал, что в итоге поселится с Йоханссон. Крис до сих пор находит с ней много общего только после того, как хорошенько напьется, и идея все еще не кажется идеальной, но первые три недели соседства прошли на удивление спокойно. Возможно, потому, что большую часть этих недель Скарлетт провела у родителей в Нью-Йорке, но. Частности.

– Я опозорюсь на весь Эванстон, – продолжает Крис, обращаясь все еще больше к зеркалу, чем к Скарлетт, которая застыла в дверях ванной комнаты с чем-то, напоминающим умиление на лице. – Потом новости долетят до Чикаго. Потом разнесутся по всей Северной Америке. Потом меня выгонят из страны.

– Потому что?..

– Потому что я опозорю понятие “преподавание”?

– Твоей дополнительной специальностью на бакалавриате было преподавание, Крис, – улыбается Скарлетт.

Резонно.

– Но, – на самом деле, Крис не такой уж любитель поспорить, но с Йоханссон это всегда получается само собой, – я не преподавал до этого ни дня. Никто не предупреждал меня, что на втором курсе магистратуры я должен буду кого-то чему-то учить.

– Это было не обязательно. И ты сам это выбрал.

Снова резонно, вот блин.

– Ты с утра такая умная, – вздыхает Крис, вытирая, наконец, лицо и бросая полотенце на край раковины; Скарлетт подмигивает, разворачивается на каблуках:

– Я всегда умная, – бросает она через плечо, снимая с крючка сумку. – Ты, может быть, старше меня на пару лет, но мы оба знаем, у кого в этой квартире больше мозгов.

Вот, вот поэтому соседство со Скарлетт было не самой лучшей идеей.

– У твоего кота? – пробует Крис; ответом ему служит захлопнувшаяся входная дверь.

У Скарлетт больше нет никакого кота.

 

*

Все не так уж плохо.

По крайней мере, на первый взгляд, – когда звенит звонок, в аудитории, вроде бы, сидят все старшекурсники, которые и должны, и Крис, последние полчаса занятый пожиранием себя изнутри в пустом классе, вдруг чувствует прилив сил.

В конце концов, так и должно быть. Он старше, он умнее, он заканчивает магистратуру, изучая английский, и он абсолютно точно знает то, о чем будет говорить. Он любит то, о чем будет говорить. Профессор будет гордиться.

Господи.

– Всем привет, – Крис хлопает в ладоши пару раз и разговоры, как ни странно, быстро стихают; это можно считать неплохим началом? – Меня зовут Кристофер Эванс, – он указывает себе за спину, где на доске уже полчаса размашисто написано его имя, и хочет сказать “вы можете звать меня мистером Эвансом”, но вылетает неподготовленное, – и вы можете обращаться ко мне просто – “Крис”. 

Черт. Все, абсолютно все, – за исключением Пратта, но этот гад перебрался в Вашингтон, он не считается, – твердили ему, что панибратство ничем хорошим для него не закончится; если грань между профессором и собой студенты обычно чувствуют четко, то в случае с помощниками преподавателя… Ты можешь попасть в очень неловкую ситуацию, десять раз говорила ему Коби. В очень неловкую, Крис, и даже не одну.

Да что там.

– В качестве помощника преподавателя, – кашлянув, продолжает Крис, обойдя свой стол и слегка опираясь на него, – большую часть занятий по курсу “Исследование американской литературы: американские новеллы” вы проведете именно со мной. Профессор Ярнофф будет присутствовать в аудитории последнюю неделю каждого месяца, он же будет проверять ваши экзаменационные работы.

Все довольны, думает Крис, начиная перекличку; прошло две минуты, и студенты всем довольны. Отлично.

– Если с этим разобрались, и если распечатки лежат у всех на столах, то…

Крис бы продолжил, с удовольствием, правда, но в аудиторию кто-то вламывается.

Ладно, не вламывается, а заходит, как будто заранее спланировав свое появление так, что головы всех студентов, как по команде, оборачиваются на громкий хлопок слишком легкой новомодной двери. Парень двигается плавно и медленно, словно прощупывает каждый свой шаг, – узкие джинсы, майка под криво надетой наизнанку распахнутой рубашкой, подставка с двумя большими стаканами из старбакса, Крис на секунду проваливается в воспоминания о собственных неисчислимых похмельях и еще одну секунду тратит на глубочайшее сочувствие, – и опускается за стол на втором ряду, рядом с Энтони, которого Крис, на самом деле, не очень-то ожидал увидеть на своих занятиях. Основная специальность Маки уже год как телевизионная журналистика, и случайный курс по американским писателям – не совсем подходящий предмет для диплома, но это Энтони, а с ним Крис не удивляется ничему.

Его сосед, с другой стороны…

– Йо, Себастиан, – радостно провозглашает в этот момент Маки, и Крис тут же сопоставляет в голове опоздавшего с единственным именем, на которое никто не откликнулся на перекличке.

– Доброе утро, мистер Стэн, – дружелюбно говорит Крис; кто-то в аудитории фыркает.

Стэн не ведет и ухом, – вообще, кажется, не шевелится, и не снимает темных очков, и в любое другое время Крис бы только посмеялся, но он не в пабе с друзьями, ему еще вести занятие, и, черт возьми, нервы.

Нервы, нервы, нервы.

То ли почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд Криса, то ли вдруг вспомнив о правилах приличия, Стэн наконец поднимает голову и криво улыбается.

– Что такое? – спрашивает он так недоуменно, будто Крис не имеет права на него смотреть. Не дав Крису сообразить, как лучше ответить и разобраться уже с этой ситуацией побыстрее, Себастиан усмехается шире, ткнув пальцем в один из своих огромных стаканов. – Хотите кофе?

– Можно начать с извинений за опоздание, – предлагает Крис под аккомпанемент нескольких тихих смешков. 

Стэн выглядит так, словно Крис требует невозможного; впрочем, быстро берет себя в руки, снимает наконец очки и откидывается на спинку стула с видом мученика; симпатичного мученика.

Да твою же мать.

– А, ну да. Извините, мистер… – он заглядывает Крису за спину, – мистер Кристофер Эванс. Кристофер, – зачем-то повторяет Стэн уже тише, то ли запоминая имя, то ли находя его забавным. Крису все равно.

Все равно.

У него есть дела поважнее.

Коротко кивнув, он берет маркер и снова идет к доске.

 

2.

Сколько бы Себастиан ни жаловался на несправедливость, на самом деле, если присмотреться, он и есть ходячее клише, – тот самый засыпающий в семь утра страдающий поэт, запивающий Гинзберга дешевым вином, претенциозный и нередко невыносимый.

Претенциозным зовут его, в основном, Маки и Кроуфорд; первый – с неизменной жалобой на  _ слишком большое количество филологов в моей чертовой жизни, Стэн,  _ второй – с неизменной любовью во взгляде. Чейс любит Себастиана, и Себастиан любит Чейса, и Чейс сколько угодно может говорить, что для его математических ушей слишком длинные цитаты Китса смертельно вредны, но они дружат с пеленок, больше двадцати лет, и.

И Себастиан любит слова.

Любит и ненавидит одновременно, если честно, – их избыток вреден, их нагромождение только мешает, Себастиан знает это, Себастиан нередко боится переборщить.

(Может быть, поэтому он до сих пор не написал ничего по-настоящему толкового; может быть, он просто трус.)

Любовь, впрочем, пересиливает, потому что он стремился изучать литературу столько, сколько себя помнил, и старался ради стипендии в школе, и до сих пор делит одну квартиру с тремя спальнями с еще тремя людьми, и работает на полставки то в местном баре по ночам, то в кофейне по утрам, потому что целью всегда был Северо-Западный университет и кафедра английского языка, и Себастиан делает все это не потому, что ему нравится действительно, без всякой иронии садиться за стол и рассчитывать остатки бюджета на месяц.

Себастиан любит слова. 

Он хотел бы сказать, что слова любят его в ответ, было бы ожидаемо, так и просится на язык; но Себастиану двадцать один, и слова, которые он любит, складываются в строки, и строки звучат красиво, – и только.  _ Красиво _ . Красота не бывает родной, когда говорят “красиво”, говорят о чем-то чужом, и Себастиан любит слова, и любит строки, и они цепляют его внимание и врезаются в память, но не цепляют ничего – в нем. 

 

Он так и говорит на ближайшем же, четвертом в году занятии у Криса, – мистера Эванса, конечно, Себастиан остался единственным в группе, кто называет его так, потому что Крис сказал, что его можно звать Крисом, а Себастиан ответил, что для этого им надо как минимум вместе напиться, и больше они к этой теме не возвращались, – когда они обсуждают “Ход конем” Уильяма Фолкнера.

Крис выговаривает свою вводную о рассказе без особого энтузиазма; такового не наблюдается и среди студентов. Себастиан в который раз задается вопросом, зачем вообще включать в университетскую программу произведения, которые совершенно не обязательно туда включать.

– Я имею в виду, – продолжает ленивую мысль Себастиан, никуда не торопясь; остальным, кажется, вообще нечего сказать, – это немного бессмысленно? Я понимаю, зачем Фолкнер вообще продолжил писать про детектива, и я понимаю, почему его рассказы стали такими пространными, почему Гэвин каждые три страницы не прочь порассуждать о морали и добре… Честное слово, Роулинг написала это лучше через Дамблдора, – его последняя ремарка сопровождается смешками, и Себастиан пожимает плечами, не отрывая взгляда от Криса. – В разы удачнее донесла мысль. 

– В этом есть своя правда, – мягко, задумчиво откликается Крис; Себастиана восхищает и забавляет в нем это, прошло всего две недели, но это заметно, то, как Эванс относится к чужим словам серьезно, чаще всего не прикладывая усилий. То, как, когда ему задают вопрос, он всегда старается найти ответ. Из него выйдет отличный преподаватель, Себастиан уверен. – Но, если вернуться к Фолкнеру?..

– Да, точно, – фыркает Себастиан, приподнимая со стола свой стакан и с сожалением обнаруживая, что он пуст. – Так вот, я понимаю, что нам всем нравится поболтать. Любой автор пишет историю не только потому, что хочет ее рассказать, а потому, что хочет рассказать ее так, как он знает. Хочет, чтобы его услышали. Я просто хочу сказать, что в “Ходе конем”, в рассказе… да во всем этом сборнике, на самом деле, это слишком выставлено напоказ. Если бы это был не рассказ, а монолог, слушатели сказали бы, что человек слишком много болтает. Море громких слов, мало толка. Нельзя включать слишком много морализаторства в часть цикла детективных историй про окружного прокурора, если хочешь, чтобы читатель это сожрал и не подавился.

– Съел, – все так же мягко предлагает Крис; Себастиан закатывает глаза.

– “Жрать” – вполне себе слово, мистер Эванс.

– Все начинается со слов, – отвечает Крис, не задумываясь ни на секунду, обводя притихшую аудиторию взглядом. – Если в ситуации, не требующей грубости, не выбирать ее, многого можно добиться, – побарабанив пальцами по столу, на который продолжает опираться все занятие, Эванс улыбается вдруг шире: – Но не могу сказать, что не согласен с этим впечатлением. Хемингуэй – к которому мы перейдем на следующей неделе, кстати, не забудьте заглянуть в программу – как-то сказал, “ Несчастный Фолкнер. Неужели он действительно думает, что большие мысли идут от больших слов?”. Всегда любил Хемингуэя, признаюсь.

Себастиан смеется вместе со всеми; он знает это, знает цитату, знает и ответ, – и молчать не может.

Для человека, которого столько раз называли скрытным, Себастиану как-то слишком редко удается молчать.

– А Фолкнер говорил, что Хемингуэй не в состоянии использовать такие слова, которые заставили бы читателя заглянуть в словарь, – щурится он, вызывая новую волную смешков в аудитории; Крис склоняет голову к плечу и продолжает смотреть как будто бы одобрительно.

Или заинтересованно.   
Себастиан не совсем уверен, чего хочет больше.

– И это всего лишь доказывает, что не существует единого мнения, единого направления мысли  и единого способа творить, – удовлетворенно кивает Крис, не стесняясь утвердить очевидное. – Именно поэтому по “Ходу конем” вы пишете эссе в свободной форме. Ничего не стесняйтесь, обходитесь без открытых оскорблений, все остальное вы знаете. 

 

*

– Ты заметил, как последнее занятие по американским новеллам превратилось в диалог? – с практически неподдельным интересом спрашивает Энтони, едва они оба с облегчением падают в густую траву под одним из огромных деревьев на территории кампуса и Себастиан наконец добирается до всего лишь второй за день сигареты.

– Нет, – честно отвечает он, щелкая зажигалкой. Все вокруг зеленое, оранжевое, голубое, белое; яркое. Такой день можно считать хорошим. В такие дни люди улыбаются, отдыхают, влюбляются и переезжают в другие страны.

Или пытаются выспаться, по крайней мере; Себастиан хочет спать и не очень хочет выслушивать то, что надумал себе Маки.

– В диалог между тобой и Крисом, – все равно уточняет Энтони.

– Может, я его любимый студент, – предлагает Себастиан, драматично укрывая ладонью от солнца глаза. – Или, может, вам, придуркам, нечего сказать, вот я и отдуваюсь.

Это неправда; у них достаточно одаренная группа, чтобы даже Себастиан, со всем своим здоровым эгоцентризмом, мог это признать.

Это неважно.

– Кого он опять обзывает? – интересуется новый голос, и Себастиан медленно затягивается; Хемингуэя он сегодня еще не видел. Сейчас только полдень, так что – неудивительно.

– Мы всю неделю обсуждали Фолкнера, – отзывается Себастиан; Тоби опускается рядом, и Себастиан перекладывает голову ему на колени. – У меня есть любимая цитата. Она про тебя.

– Неужели, – не впечатленно говорит Хемингуэй. Себастиан не может его винить; Тоби знает его хорошо.

– “Человек – это выродившаяся двуногая обезьяна”, – с чувством декламирует он все равно и уворачивается от подзатыльника. – Я люблю тебя, Хемингуэй.

– Он тебя любит только потому, что до сих пор думает, что Эрнест был твоим дальним родственником, – с радостью подсказывает Маки, без энтузиазма переворачивая страницу какого-то учебника. – Я уже который год пытаюсь объяснить ему, что это неправда.

– Это правда, – обиженно бурчит Себастиан, похлопывая Тоби по колену. – Если Тоби в родстве со знаменитым Хемингуэем, то можно сказать, что он с ним почти знаком. Это значит, что я с ним тоже почти знаком. Цепочка дружбы.

– Цепочка дружбы, – повторяют Тоби и Энтони недружным, но скептичным хором.

– Цепочка дружбы. Напишу об этом в следующем эссе.

– О, слышал? Он теперь любит писать  _ эссе _ , – не успокаивается Маки, потому что, очевидно, высмеять каждый аспект жизни Себастиана в какой-то момент стало его святой обязанностью. Срочно нужны новые друзья. Может быть, стоит просто бросить всех этих придурков и подружиться с Крисом. Чейса тоже можно оставить на всякий случай, если Крис окажется мудаком. – Для своего нового любимого помощника преподавателя. 

– Скоро совсем меня бросит, – немедленно включается в игру Тоби, качая головой в притворном ужасе, и Себастиан громко, некрасиво фыркает. 

Было бы что бросать.

– Маки, я изучаю английский язык, – вздыхает он, подкуривая новую сигарету от предыдущей. – Если бы я не любил писать эссе, я бы уже сдох. И из всех нас разговор про Эванса всегда заводишь именно ты.

– Потому что он мой друг и я говорю, что думаю.

– Это я – твой друг.

– Стэн, – проникновенно говорит Энтони, с явной неохотой поднимаясь на ноги и разворачиваясь куда-то в сторону библиотеки. – У меня много друзей.

– Я не могу с этим смириться! – орет Себастиан вслед.

Тоби отнимает у него сигарету, впереди еще один свободный час, солнце светит ярко.

Себастиану кажется, что ему чего-то не хватает.

Он уже давно не ребенок, поэтому не может конкретно сказать, чего именно.

 

***

На выходных Крису не спится; в последнее время ему вообще спится на редкость скверно, и он хотел бы винить похмелье и приближающуюся старость, но знает, что дело в нервах. 

Занятия, как ни странно, проходят хорошо; студентам Крис, кажется, нравится, профессор доволен единственной лекцией, которую курировал лично, кафедра не имеет претензий, ребята на курсе подобрались интересные, и даже на собственную учебу Крис, вроде бы, пожаловаться не может. Все это не мешает ему нервничать.

Мать говорит, что пора бы записаться к психотерапевту.

Крис говорит, что, пожалуй, справится как-нибудь сам.

 

Как-нибудь сам он замечательно справляется в семь утра в воскресенье, когда очередная попытка поймать еще хотя бы пару часов сна проваливается с треском, вода не желает становиться по-настоящему горячей, а в холодильнике, несмотря на наличие женщины в доме, пустота.

Абсолютная.

Как у Станислава Лема.

 

А еще в семь утра в воскресенье на улице, оказывается, может быть холодно даже в самом расцвете сентября; Крис редко обращает внимание на такие мелочи, как погода, но сейчас его чувствительность словно бы обостряется, заставляя его пожалеть о рваных на коленях джинсах и тонкой футболке.

Скорее всего, это временно. Крис просто хочет есть и спать.

Возможно, перечитать сборник рассказов Хемингуэя, потому что следующее занятие всего через два дня.

(Есть и спать, на самом деле; Крис может притворяться литературным фанатиком бесконечно, но он настолько обычен, что самому от себя противно.)

В одной из маленьких безымянных кофеен кампуса, – единственной открытой в такое время по выходным, – тепло и пусто; аромат свежего кофе немедленно забирается Крису в ноздри, и расстояние от двери до кассы он преодолевает примерно в два счета.

Кассир поворачивается к Крису вполне знакомым красивым и несчастным лицом.

– Мистер Эванс, – тянет Себастиан, но довольство его тона сегодня откровенно наигранное; учитывая время, Крис не может его винить.

Крису стоило бы обратить внимание на себя, потому что есть вероятность, что открыто пялиться на собственных студентов невежливо, даже если ты всего лишь помощник преподавателя, студент младше тебя всего на три года, а еще у студента огромные, словно дымкой заволоченные глаза, пухлые губы и не скрытые низким воротом слишком большого джемпера тонкие ключицы.

И у Криса на самом деле проблемы.

Которую уже чертову неделю.

– Эм, – говорит он, когда понимает, что Себастиан продолжает смотреть на него, терпеливо, но выжидательно, и, ну да. – Доброе утро.

Себастиан смеется так шокированно, как будто Крис очень смешно пошутил.

– Доброе утро, – фыркая, соглашается он, закатывая рукава до локтей. – Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

– Кофе, – отвечает Крис, потому что он хочет сказать, что у Себастиана красивые руки, но тот вряд ли сможет чем-нибудь Крису с этим помочь. – Самый большой, крепкий, черный, и что-нибудь на завтрак. Посоветуешь?

– Черничный пирог? – предлагает Себастиан без особого энтузиазма, указывая со своей стороны на одну из витринных полок. – Еще есть круассаны, только что привезли. И… все остальное, – неопределенно взмахивает он рукой, явно теряя первые и последние капли рабочего энтузиазма, и улыбается вдруг – как обычно, вдруг, хотя губы Стэна расползаются в улыбке медленно, словно давая окружающим людям возможность подготовиться, и все равно Крис каждый раз на секунду теряется и замирает. Пора бы прекращать с этим; ему не шестнадцать.

Хотя в шестнадцать лет мысли Криса больше занимал секс, чем необходимость подобрать подходящие для воспевания чужих черт лица стихи.

Блаженные шестнадцать.

– Извините, – продолжает тем временем Себастиан, снимая с подставки кофейник и щедро наполняя ярко-красную чашку исполинских размеров. – Я сегодня не в форме. Всегда не в форме, вообще-то, в утренние смены сюда нужно приходить в половину шестого.

– Я здесь уже шестой год, – говорит Крис, – и в этой кофейне, тем более в такое время, впервые. Сюда кто-нибудь заходит?

– Другие люди, – невозмутимо отвечает Себастиан с каменным лицом, но ломается через пару секунд, расплываясь в сонной улыбке снова. – Нет, правда. Просто не в такое время. Не спится?

– Организм требует пищи, – пожимает плечами Крис, с наслаждением вдыхая аромат свежесваренного кофе, и дует на него немного, прежде чем сделать глоток, все еще не отходя от стойки. – И мозг тоже. Как там твое эссе?

– Мистер Эванс, – по-настоящему  _ стонет  _ Стэн, и, боже. – Хотите круассан?

Теперь фыркает уже Крис:

– Давай. Сколько я должен?..

 

Оказывается, что Стэну действительно нужно работать, так что Крис проводит следующие полчаса за одним из маленьких круглых столиков у стены, наблюдая за Себастианом за неимением других занятий.

Себастиан заполняет витрины пирожными и пирогами, разбирает пачки кофейных зерен, без особого рвения натирает тряпкой блестящие бока кофемашины; Крису хочется писать стихи о том, как ворот его черного джемпера съезжает, практически обнажая плечо, – как взъерошены его волосы, – как глаза постоянно полуприкрыты, будто он готов в любую минуту бросить все и заснуть, – как неожиданно серьезно он относится к своему рабочему месту, с сосредоточенным лицом расставляя начищенные питчеры по размеру; Крису хочется писать стихи о том, как все это сладко и без усилий ломает чью-то жизнь.

Крис почти уверен, что найдет что-нибудь подобное у Сайкена.

Крису почти хочется, чтобы все это, – все слегка непонятное, слегка смущающее, но пока ничуть не мешающее жить, появившееся в его вселенной вместе со Стэном, – оказалось невзаимным, односторонним, пусть даже трагичным, ощущается ярче, проходит быстрее; но, с вероятностью два к трем, когда он поднимает голову от чашки, Себастиан уже поглядывает на него в ответ.

Прямо сейчас Крис очень хочет обнять его; он по жизни, говорят, слишком многого хочет, и с этим мать тоже предлагает пойти к психотерапевту, но она – далеко, а Крис – в пустой кофейне в воскресенье утром; Себастиан щелкает по клавишам рабочего ноутбука, и из колонок доносится негромкий голос Эда Ширана.

_ Это начало чего-то прекрасного. Это начало чего-то нового. _

Себастиан подмигивает, когда Крис поднимает взгляд.

 

3.

– Я уже взрослый, – без энтузиазма спорит с кем-то по телефону явно пьяный Крис Эванс, когда Себастиан выходит на широкий балкон, опоясывающий почти весь второй этаж, стремясь на секунду вырваться из проспиртованной духоты дома Радда. – Мне двадцать гребаных четыре. Я обучаю гребаных студентов.

Страница Криса в фейсбуке уже рассказала Себастиану о его возрасте три недели назад, так что он не впечатлен информацией, а вот “гребаные студенты”? Эй.

– Что? Не слышу, – продолжает Эванс, и это настолько откровенное вранье, что очевидно даже Себастиану; хотя он понятия не имеет, откуда знает, что у Криса, когда тот начинает лгать, на полтона повышается голос. Не то чтобы Эванс до этого врал  _ ему _ ?

Неважно. Себастиан здесь вообще не за этим; Пол Радд вместе со своими пятью идиотами-соседями задумал устроить самую грандиозную вечеринку в честь окончания первого месяца первого семестра, и, конечно, кого волнует, что Радд уже выпускник университета, продолжающий работать на кафедре английского и на местном городском радио на полставки и, несмотря на активные попытки пробиться на телерадиостанции Чикаго, все еще живущий в съемном доме в Эванстоне. Кого волнует, что большинство его соседей по дому – даже не магистры, а просто студенты. Пол Радд позвал всех, и все пришли.

В этом, в общем-то, весь Радд; Себастиан подозревает, что у парня какие-то комплексы, в двадцать шесть лет при всех своих амбициях цепляться за университет и без всяких сомнений надоевший уже кампус? А впрочем, ни к чему лезть в чужие проблемы; Пол Радд позвал всех, все пришли, в чертовом доме нечем дышать, но на балконе почему-то не так уж много людей, и Себастиан радостно делает вдох, заново знакомясь с ощущением свободного пространства вокруг себя.

– Не слышу! – громче повторяет Эванс, поизображав пару секунд помехи на линии, сбрасывает звонок и с несправедливым – трубка-то в чем виновата – раздражением засовывает телефон в карман.

На лице у уже пьяного Криса написано желание выпить еще; на прошлый Хэллоуин Себастиан наряжался джинном.

Это логично.

Или это пять стаканов водки с тоником.

– Привет, Крис, – говорит Себастиан, приближаясь, опирается спиной о перила и протягивает Эвансу ополовиненную бутылку джина.

Крис вздрагивает, поворачиваясь; улыбается так, как будто наступило Рождество, и прикладывается к бутылке тут же.

– Я вроде был “мистер Эванс”? – уточняет он, вытирая губы. От раздраженного тона не остается и следа, и, может быть, Крис просто очень отходчивый. По крайней мере, две минуты назад Себастиан впервые увидел его в хотя бы относительно плохом настроении.

– Я только что услышал, как ты доказываешь кому-то, что уже взрослый, – невозмутимо отвечает Себастиан, давя улыбку, и пожимает плечами. – Плюс, мы на вечеринке, а я обещал. Крис.

Эвансу, возможно, все равно, что Себастиан подслушал его разговор. Или, возможно, он прослушал. Или, возможно, Себастиан слишком много думает, а вечеринки устраивают не за этим.

– Отлично, – улыбается Крис. – Наконец-то. Мне уже становилось неудобно.

Себастиан не выдерживает и улыбается в ответ; достает портсигар из заднего кармана джинсов и щелчком откидывает крышку, вопросительно кивая на свежескрученные самокрутки:

– Вишня? Травка?

– Не курю.

– Значит, вишня, – решает Себастиан, прикуривая сразу две; протягивает одну Крису, и тот, несмотря на уверенное отрицание, принимает ее без всяких раздумий, осторожно принюхиваясь. Себастиан, все еще стоя к нему боком, наблюдает искоса. – А почему?

– Курить вредно, – абсолютно серьезно отвечает Крис… да, черт, и вправду абсолютно серьезно. На самокрутку он, впрочем, смотрит вполне доброжелательно. Может быть, это просто черта характера. 

– Ясно.

Затягивается Эванс с видом заправского курильщика и, вопреки ожиданиям, не закашливается, проповедник здорового образа жизни во всей красе; Себастиан выдыхает дым туда же, куда дует прохладный ветер.

– Как дела? – спрашивает он, потому что, очевидно, его университетская специальность предполагает красноречие.

– Нормально, – с тем же энтузиазмом отвечает Крис, но тут же оживляется: – Отлично. Прекрасно, вообще говоря. Пишу статью в соавторстве с профессором Ярноффом, нужно отправить ему черновой вариант моих параграфов до шести утра, он у нас ранняя пташка.

– Сейчас полночь, – сообщает Себастиан, решив придерживаться данного когда-то себе обещания быть максимально честным перед всеми, включая себя самого, родную мать и вот даже, скажем, Криса Эванса. – Много осталось?

Эванс задумывается абсолютно очаровательно, хмурит лоб, прижимает пальцы к губам, трет переносицу, – Себастиан наблюдает за ним с интересом человека, впервые попавшего в планетарий. Очень красиво, но вокруг темно и хочется спать.

– Ну, если я прямо сейчас открою документ и начну писать, – прикидывает Эванс, и лицо его намекает на желание сбежать из страны; Себастиан понимает, – то как раз успею.

– Тогда нужно так и сделать, – почти без издевки улыбается Себастиан, отбирая у Криса бутылку.

– Тогда нужно так и сделать, – кивает Крис.

 

*

Или нет.

 

***

У каждого человека в голове есть система, осознанная или нет, помогающая ему держать информацию о собственных отношениях в относительном порядке, – кто-то делит у себя в голове людей по половому признаку, кто-то разделяет по категориям коллег и приятелей по бару, кто-то категорично проводит жирную линию между кошатниками и собачниками, любителями кофе и чая, фанатами комедий с Адамом Сэндлером и непопулярных драм с Эдвардом Нортоном, – способов миллион, оригинальные они или нет. 

У Криса Эванса тоже есть свои категории в голове, это как библиотека, только если бы книги в ней сортировал какой-то придурок, – так считает, в основном, сам Крис, но цитата принадлежит его младшему брату, – Крис присваивает каждому хоть сколько-нибудь интересному человеку поэта или писателя, а потом – музыкального артиста.

Это почему-то работает.

Вот, к примеру, Скарлетт – это Кристина Агилера и Сидни Шелдон, все, что угодно, о сильных женщинах. Маки – ранние Maroon 5 и Стивен Кинг, кладезь цепляющих жизненных историй вперемешку с пьяным нытьем о бывших подружках. Крис может сходу подобрать такое для членов своей семьи, продавщицы на овощном рынке, преподавателя с соседней кафедры или ди-джея на вечеринке; или для Себастиана Стэна.

Себастиан – это Оскар Уайльд, пугающее сочетание стиля, желания нарушать правила и намеренной извращенности, о которой Крис, если уж честно, не то чтобы имеет понятие, не то чтобы он замечал за Себастианом что-то подобное, но Крис смотрит в его глаза, на его губы, и; Себастиан – это Эд Ширан, за простым, но оригинальным сплетением слов всегда кроется второе, третье, четвертое дно, всегда прячется смысл, ни один аккорд, ни одна нота, ни одна строка не получается просто так.

– Вау, – говорит Себастиан, когда Крис неизвестно зачем рассказывает ему все это; они все еще у Радда, на втором этаже, на диване, который каким-то чудом остался незанятым, Себастиан все курит свой вишневый табак, и Крис начинает думать, что вот так его и запомнит. – Вау. Честно говоря, мне лестно.

– Лестно? – хмыкает Крис не слишком уверенно. Он не жалеет о том, что вдруг решил приоткрыть для Стэна завесу никому не нужной тайны того, как устроен его мозг, не жалеет, но ощущение неуместности этого разговора возникает спонтанно.

Так же, впрочем, и пропадает.

– Конечно, – сверкает улыбкой Себастиан, – это лучший комплимент, который мне делали за последние годы. Был однажды с одной девицей, она вот сказала, что я похож на песенки Ланы дель Рей.

– В смысле, ты тоскливый, и за твоей красотой пустота? – смеется в ответ Крис, и, ну, кажется, ему пора завязывать с джином.

– Нет, – качает головой Стэн будто в замедленной съемке, откидывает голову на спинку дивана, обнажая шею. – Типа, сказала, мой удел – найти себе “папочку” и тащить с него бабло. Считала, я ничего не умею, ни писать, ни читать, ни считать, что там еще бывает, а вот с лицом повезло, одна и дорога в эскорт, – он вскидывает голову, встречая пристальный взгляд Криса, и хохочет: – Ну чего? Я не придумываю. Вот такая была однокурсница. Уехала потом, перевелась в Нью-Йорк, охмуряет бизнесменов, подмигивает на фейсбуке. Я бы воспринял ее серьезнее, но мне уже не десять лет, и обиженных баб я видел достаточно, – он кривит губы, затягиваясь. – Да и обиженных мужиков тоже.

Первый за время их знакомства настолько очевидный намек Себастиана на его ориентацию Крис зачем-то отмечает в своей голове отдельно, на пару долгих секунд заостряя на нем внимание, – как будто и без того было непонятно. Стэн из тех людей, которые не скрывают собственных основ намеренно, и не разглядеть в нем этой открытости не смог бы только слепой; в самом начале Крис сравнил было его с Дорианом Греем, но у Себастиана для этого сравнения слишком много мозгов.

– И что насчет тебя, Крис? – спрашивает тем временем Себастиан, нашаривший где-то сбоку от себя пепельницу.

– Насчет меня?

– Да. Поэт, артист? В твоих категориях должен же куда-то относиться ты сам?

Крис разворачивается к Себастиану всем корпусом, глядя на него слегка озадаченно – это первый раз, когда он получает подобный вопрос; уж точно первый – заданный с таким неподдельным интересом, хотя что Крис вообще может знать о том, поддельный он или нет.

Ты не слишком хорошо разбираешься в людях, говорила ему с сожалением мама; ты отлично пишешь об эмоциях и мыслях, Крис, прекрасно, но почему-то на реальную жизнь не умеешь перенести.

Крис в сотый раз ставит мысленную пометку добраться наконец до психотерапевта; это уже начинает неприятно отдавать Фрейдом.

– Не знаю, – наконец протягивает он, продолжая смотреть на Себастиана, который ни на секунду не отвел взгляд. – Было бы нечестно куда-то распределять себя самого, разве нет? Я тут к себе самый предвзятый.

– Даже никаких идей? – все с тем же интересом настаивает Стэн, прижимаясь к диванной обивке щекой; кто-то меняет легкие электронные звуки Years&Years на агрессивно-печальный вокал Arctic Monkeys ( _ в общем, я нашел одну песню, которая почему-то заставляет меня думать о тебе, и я ставлю ее на повтор);  _ Радд этажом выше орет, что разбил еще одну тарелку.

– Никаких, – пожимая плечами, слегка улыбается Крис. – А у тебя?

Себастиан смотрит на него с сосредоточенным прищуром.

– Я придумаю, – обещает он с неожиданной категоричностью.

_ Жаль прерывать, просто я постоянно на грани попытки поцеловать тебя. _

Маки спотыкается о диван, пробегая мимо.

 

4.

– Бремя мира – любовь! – провозглашает Себастиан, начиная заново уже в третий раз. – Под ношей одиночества, под ношей недовольства, бремя, что несем мы – любовь.

Поежившись, он засовывает руки глубже в карманы и, обгоняя Криса на пару шагов, разворачивается, продолжая идти спиной вперед. Практически не шатаясь, между прочим. Крис в ответ слегка замедляет шаг, ухмыляясь в бутылку виски, и взгляд его следует за Себастианом, как приклеенный. В другой ситуации, возможно, Себастиану даже было бы, – да ладно, нет, ему не было бы неловко, – любопытно, может быть. Любопытно узнать как можно точнее, почему мистер Кристофер Эванс с самой первой встречи пялится на него при любом удобном случае и, вроде бы, думает, наверное, что скрывает это достаточно хорошо. “Нравится то, что видишь?”, обязательно спросил бы Себастиан с самым идиотским выражением лица, а Эванс обязательно немного смутился бы, и прогресс их общения откатился бы куда-то к началу.

К счастью, подобного разговора так и не состоялось, а после сегодняшней ночи, думает Себастиан, уже и не состоится.

Они поймали волну.

Если бы Себастиану пришлось описывать эту ночь, он сказал бы именно так; они поймали волну, настроились друг на друга, как парные приемники, как будто пытались это сделать с того первого семинара, и вот, не прошло и месяца, наткнулись на нужные переключатели.

Если бы Себастиану не нужно было ничего описывать, он сказал бы, что бухло творит чудеса.

Хорошо, что одно и то же событие может иметь множество причин.

– Дальше, – со смехом в голосе просит вдруг Крис, и Себастиан понимает, что успел зависнуть; фыркнув, он оборачивается на секунду, следя за тем, чтобы не уткнуться в столб.

– А, да. Так вот, – он картинно откашливается, взмахивает рукой, поправляет воображаемые очки, воображаемый шарф, воображаемую кепку. Крис качает головой все с тем же смехом и на губах, и в глазах. – Кто отрицает? Во сне она касается тела, в мыслях сооружает чудо, в фантазиях страдает, пока не рождена в человеке. Смотрит из сердца, горит… горит…

– Непорочно, – серьезно подсказывает Крис.

– ...непорочно, – закатывает глаза Себастиан и показывает Крису язык. – Ведь бремя жизни – любовь. Но мы… мы… А, блядь, хрен бы с ним, ты выиграл.

Крис смеется так счастливо, словно ребенок, которому подарили все самые желанные подарки на день рождения; Себастиан, вообще-то, натура достаточно соревновательная, но даже в шутку злиться больше пары секунд у него не получается.

– Дурацкая была затея, – все равно упрямо утверждает он, разворачиваясь обратно и подстроившись шагать с Крисом в ногу. – Гребаный Гинзберг. Кто вообще помнит его стихи наизусть? – Крис молча указывает себе в грудь большим пальцем; Себастиан выхватывает у него бутылку. – Ты – препод, это не считается. Тебе теперь положено знать всю американскую литературу, начиная аж… С кого-то там. С историей у меня тоже не очень, как видишь. Я уже достаточно наболтал, чтобы испортить впечатление? Не зачтешь мне теперь предмет?

– Твой экзамен не от меня зависит, – качает головой Крис, закатывая рукава своего джемпера; Себастиан косится на его запястья, на левом – громоздкого вида часы, на правом – кожаный ремешок вроде браслета. Подарок, наверное, думает Себастиан. Замерзнешь же, хочет сказать он вслух. – К счастью. А то бы мы сейчас всякую субординацию нарушали.

– Какое глупое, длинное, бесполезное слово, – каждое прилагательное Себастиан подчеркивает, пиная случайные камушки. – Давно пора его отменить. Вот в комиксах, знаешь, половину времени сплошные “ааааххх” и “бах!”, и ничего, справляются.

– Ты не те комиксы читаешь, – Крис отбирает обратно бутылку, о которой Себастиан успел быстро забыть, и делает глоток. – Открой “Капитана Америку”, например.

– Обижаешь, – фыркает Себастиан. – В последнем выпуске…

 

*

В квартире у Криса обстановка совершенно не холостяцкая, – все комнаты выглядят обжитыми, ухоженными, здесь стоит действительно неплохая для арендованного поближе к университету помещения мебель, на полках в гостиной множество книг, на широких подоконниках разбросаны подушки; а в холодильнике, как обнаруживает Себастиан, есть настоящая, приготовленная чьими-то хозяйственными руками еда.

Себастиан не совсем уверен, как именно в четыре утра он здесь оказался, но жаловаться не на что.

Когда он делится своими наблюдениями насчет квартиры  с Крисом, тот пожимает плечами:

– Мы стараемся.

– Мы?

– Да, я раньше снимал квартиру с другом, но этим летом он переехал из Эванстона, так что мы нашли подходящий вариант с приятельницей. Она студентка, кстати, но я у нее ничего не буду вести. К счастью, – добавляет он, секунду подумав. – Скарлетт та еще штучка.

– Скарлетт? – округляет глаза Себастиан. – Не слишком редкое имя, знаю, но случайно не Йоханссон? 

– Йоханссон, – осторожно отвечает Крис. – Ты ее знаешь?

Себастиан широко улыбается, наблюдая, как Крис разливает остатки виски по хрупкого вида бокалам.

– Она была одной из первых, с кем я здесь познакомился, дружим с первого года. Давно с ней не общался больше получаса, кстати, а где она?

– У нее вроде личная жизнь завелась, она тут редко бывает, – Крис все еще выглядит слегка удивленным. – Надо же. Мир тесен.

– Мы в университете, – указывает Себастиан и в этот же момент, наконец, вспоминает, зачем вообще они сюда шли, без прощаний покинув вечеринку. – О. Тебе, кстати, нужно что-то писать?

– Да, черновик для Ярноффа, я… – Крис бросает взгляд на настенные часы и хлопает себя ладонью по лбу с размаху. – Черт. У меня есть два часа.

– Пиши, – без необходимости разрешает Себастиан. – Я найду, чем себя занять, – потерев глаза и придирчиво оглядев сонного Криса, он добавляет прежде, чем думает: – Сварить кофе?

– Если не трудно? – откликается Эванс голосом человека, за всю жизнь привыкшего сознательно не доставлять людям лишних неудобств, но в его глазах уже светится это благодарное выражение (или Себастиан слишком пьян), и других вариантов в этой ситуации нет.

– Не трудно, – мотает головой он, отмахиваясь от Криса. – Иди, работай, профессор. Я здесь разберусь, – в подтверждение своих слов он залпом допивает виски и решительно разворачивается к кухонным шкафам.

– Я не профессор, – зачем-то поправляет за его спиной Крис, прежде чем выйти. – Спасибо! – кричит он откуда-то из другой комнаты.

Себастиан, пробормотав что-то даже для себя невразумительное в ответ, склоняет голову к плечу; слишком много шкафов. Слишком много полок.

Наверняка Скарлетт настояла на такой кухне.

 

***

Последнее, что хорошо помнит Крис о времени накануне рассвета – то, что Себастиан отлично варит кофе, – нашел где-то на кухне турку, о существовании которой у себя Крис даже не подозревал, вытащил из шкафов специи и хороший кофе, и, в общем, после первого глотка Крис готов был оставить Стэна в своей квартире на ближайший десяток лет. Он так ему и сказал, вообще-то, и Себастиан смеялся минуты две, пока Крис размышлял, насколько серьезными были его собственные слова.

Получалось, что достаточно.

Когда Крис наконец отправляет по электронной почте нужные файлы и закрывает вкладку браузера, на часах в нижнем углу экрана – 6:02, и он понятия не имеет, как и куда улетели последние два часа. На столе стоит пустая чашка из-под его кофе, за окном уже светло; Крис, размашисто потягиваясь, оборачивается к кровати за спиной, на которой, свернувшись в удивительный для его роста компактный клубок, спит Себастиан.

Крис не знает, в какой момент тот отключился, но это неважно.

Смотреть на спящего человека, с которым не состоишь в близких отношениях – нехорошо, говорит себе Крис, накрывая Себастиана пледом. Пялиться – плохо, говорит себе Крис, добавляя на всякий случай еще один плед.

 

5.

Щеку Себастиана нагревает луч все еще теплого почему-то осеннего солнца, плечи прикрывает что-то мягкое, – плед или одеяло, понимает он, лениво ощупывая ткань, – а над ухом тихо переговариваются Чейс и Скарлетт.

Стоп.

Секунду.

Скарлетт – первая, кого Себастиан видит, нехотя открывая глаза; она устроилась в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, взглядом уткнулась в планшет; Чейс – возле нее, на подлокотнике, косится на Себастиана хитрым взглядом.

Что еще за хрень.

– Что еще за хрень, – немедленно ворчит Себастиан. Выходит хрипло.

Он бросает взгляд на настенные часы, единственные в комнате, – в спальне, – в спальне Эванса, черт, точно же, почти забыл, – которые демонстируют полдень, практически ровно.

– Выспался? – заботливо интересуется Скарлетт. Себастиан ее игнорирует.

– Ты что здесь делаешь? – вместо ответа спрашивает он у Чейса, который выглядит слишком уж довольным; тот пожимает плечами:

– Мы сразу вечеринки пошли со Скарлетт к нам, готовили проект, засиделись. Она предложила угостить меня завтраком, – это, конечно, совсем не подозрительно и все объясняет, думает Себастиан, обещая себе допытаться до Кроуфорда позже, – в нашей квартире, сам знаешь, продуктов не водится. Мы пришли сюда, а тут – ты.

– А тут – я, – мрачно констатирует Себастиан, со стоном подтягиваясь к изголовью и принимая сидячее положение; да, он был укрыт одеялом, и да, он все еще одет. Он даже не уверен, почему вдруг разочарован. – Крис где?

– Я думал, он – мистер Эванс, – замечает Чейс; Себастиан закатывает глаза.

– Криса мы встретили на пороге, – улыбается Скарлетт, и эту улыбку Себастиан знает слишком хорошо. Обычно она означает, что его подруга собирается залезть в чужие дела. – Он убежал кого-то заменять, какая-то лекция. Потребовал тебя не будить, – она строит оскорбленное выражение лица, которое ей удается до обидного хорошо, – мы и не собирались, кстати. 

– То есть, вы, значит, пришли, – Себастиан трет кулаком глаза, – поели, а потом решили посмотреть, как я сплю? Я польщен. Или типа того.

– “Или типа того”, – передразнивает Скарлетт, блокируя экран планшета. – Писатель, тоже мне, великий. Мы твои друзья, мы хотели пожелать доброго утра. Я вот соскучилась, между прочим.

– Поздравляю, – усмехается Себастиан, получается у него беззлобно; он тоже. – А кого он ушел заменять?

– Не помню. Профессор Джонс? Кажется. Я не особенно интересовалась, Стэн, уж прости, – Джонс ведет в этом году что-то про антиутопии, вспоминает Себастиан, почти не обращая внимания на друзей; он потихоньку вспоминает, как второй раз сварил Эвансу кофе, потом развалился на кровати, пару минут попробовав поотвлекать Криса от работы, но быстро отказавшись от этой идеи, а потом…

Ну, да. Потом он отрубился. В квартире у Эванса тепло, одеяло мягкое, и, вообще-то, он даже выспался.

В отличие от некоторых.

– Джонс, говоришь, – тянет Себастиан, подскакивая с кровати и скрываясь в увиденной еще накануне ванной. – Так чем, говорите, занимались ночью? Проектом? – не сумев найти в паре выдвижных ящиков запасную щетку, он вздыхает, выдавливая зубную пасту на указательный палец. – В горизонтальном положении или вертикальном?

– Под прямым углом, – почти без запинки отвечает засранец Кроуфорд и, пользуясь тем, что у Себастиана полный рот пасты, продолжает: – Это когда мы оба сидим на стульях, держа осанку, и печатаем теоретическое обоснование исследования. 

– Было захватывающе, – добавляет Скарлетт.

– Точно. Полный улет. Лучше всяких пьянок.

– Я понял, понял, – Себастиан сплевывает и, выключив воду, выходит обратно в комнату; Чейс и Скарлетт смотрят на него нетипично невинно. Его друзья – идиоты. – Я понял. Этой ночью вы правда учились, а не трахались. Ну а как насчет прошлой ночи? Крис сказал, у тебя, – он обвиняюще указывает пальцем на Скарлетт, – появилась личная жизнь.

– Не понимаю, с каких пор мы делимся историями об отношениях, – с достоинством откликается Йоханссон, забираясь в кресло с ногами; Себастиан и Чейс оба смотрят на нее с одинаковым недоверием.

– С тех пор, как познакомились, – напоминает Себастиан, критически осматривая себя в большом зеркале на дверце шкафа-купе. Он успел вчера залить чужими коктейлями половину одежды, судя по всему, и его белый джемпер не особенно хорошо это переживает. – Черт. Ну, думаю, он не обидится, – решает Себастиан, решительно распахивая шкаф и хватая первую попавшуюся футболку.

– Конечно, нет. Крис просто обожает делиться вещами. Постоянно так делает, – Скарлетт, Себастиан видит в отражении, пока переодевается, разглядывает его, как особо ценный музейный экземпляр. – Вы уже на стадии обмена одеждой? Никогда бы не подумала.

– Не понимаю, с каких пор мы делимся историями об отношениях, – с каменным лицом выговаривает Себастиан, расправляя футболку, которая оказывается на нем немного свободной. Что означает – на Эвансе она должна сидеть, как влитая. Интересная мысль. – И он мой преподаватель, так что засунь свои грязные мыслишки подальше, женщина.

– Помощник преподавателя, – поправляет Чейс, вытягивая ноги в попытке сесть поудобнее; Себастиан на его месте пересел бы с подлокотника, но, конечно же. Совсем не подозрительно. – Хотя, чисто теоретически, даже помощники не имеют права вести предметы у людей, с которыми в любой роде связаны лично. Хоть у друзей.

– То есть, за то, что Крис учит Маки, ему могут объявить выговор? – поднимает брови Себастиан, пересчитывая кольца, ни одно из которых чудом не слетело за ночь.

– Теоретически, – кивает Чейс. – Хотя в таком никто копаться не станет, тем более, ты говорил, экзамен он у вас не принимает, значит, от него зависит малая доля реальной оценки. Вот если будет замечено, что он состоит с кем-то из своих студентов в другого рода отношениях…

–То?..

– ...то точно объявят выговор, – спокойно заканчивает Чейс, пристально разглядывая Себастиана; слишком пристально, если кто-то хочет знать. Себастиан кривит губы в ответ, запихивая в карман брошенные на тумбочку ночью телефон, ключи и остатки наличных. – Или еще что-то такое. Увольнять никто не станет, он не преподаватель, к нему устав лояльнее, но, сам понимаешь. Вопрос этики.

– Чушь какая, – хмурится Себастиан, стаскивая у Кроуфорда с ворота футболки солнечные очки и скрывая ими все еще красные после деятельной ночи глаза. Покрутившись на месте, он наконец замечает свою куртку, подхватывая ее с края кровати. – Бредовые правила. Никогда не понимал.

– Оно и заметно, – практически пропевает Скарлетт, наклонив голову к плечу. – А ты куда собрался, дорогой?

– От вас подальше, – улыбается во все тридцать два зуба Себастиан, уже перешагивая порог, и машет рукой за спину, не глядя. – Рад был повидаться! Еще увидимся! Не трахайтесь в чужой спальне!

Чейса он еще сегодня допросит.

 

***

Последний студент скрывается за дверью аудитории, и Крис, выдохнув, опускается за преподавательский стол, роняя голову на скрещенные руки. Закрыв глаза, он мысленно поздравляет себя с отлично проведенной лекцией, – ну, может быть, не отлично, а сносно, но ночью он не сомкнул глаз, несколько часов подряд пил, а о том, что должен кого-то заменять, вообще так и не вспомнил, спасибо хоть звонким напоминаниям календаря на мобильнике.

Или, может, не стоило их благодарить, – назойливое уведомление прозвенело ровно в тот момент, когда Крис раздумывал, ложиться ему рядом со Стэном в кровать или все-таки добраться до дивана в гостиной.

Вот же черт.

С какой-нибудь стороны все равно бы получился облом, неожиданно философски решает в конце концов Крис и утешает себя мыслью, что теперь можно дойти обратно до квартиры и, наконец, лечь. Делать это ужасно лень. Лень даже поднимать голову, что уж там, – вот Крис этого и не делает, когда слышит хлопок одной из дверей. Если он кому-то нужен, кто-то подойдет или позовет его.

Или проявит сочувствие, притворится, что никого не видел, и закроет за собой дверь с той стороны.

Вместо всего этого рядом с Крисом вдруг начинает пахнуть кофе, а чьи-то наглые пальцы уже почесывают загривок, как чертовому коту, и, ну хорошо, Крис, в общем, не против, даже глаза разлеплять бы, предположим, не стал, но?..

– Очень непрофессионально, профессор, – жизнерадостно снимает все вопросы Себастиан, убирая руку, и Крис поднимает голову, поленившись поправить в очередной раз дурацкого “профессора”. К нынешнему моменту это уже похоже на кличку. Ласковое прозвище, Крис будет называть это так. – Спать на работе.

Я не спал, хочет сказать Крис, но Себастиан, запрыгнув на парту первого ряда и болтая ногами, расстегивает куртку.

– На тебе моя футболка, – вместо этого сообщает он, облизывая пересохшие губы; выпрямляясь, он чуть не сшибает огромный стакан кофе с логотипом той кофейни, где работает Себастиан.

– Очевидно, – соглашается между тем Себастиан, продолжая болтать ногами, и облизывает губы тоже.

Ну, здорово, Крис, поздравляет его прорезавшийся на двадцать пятом году жизни внутренний голос. Как же охренительно, Крис.

– Я бы спросил, почему, но…

– Но я и так скажу, – кивает Стэн. – Свою одежду испоганил еще на вечеринке, решил, ты будешь не против, если воспользуюсь твоей.

– Нет, конечно.

– Или я просто хотел потаскать твою футболку, – добавляет Себастиан, беспечно пожимая плечами. – Йоханссон всегда меня ругает за стереотипность мышления, так вот, я против гендерных стереотипов. В мужике тоже должна быть загадка.

Крис бы ответил что-нибудь, но он в последнее время слишком часто занят тем, чтобы смотреть на Себастиана и одновременно держать рот закрытым; для Стэна, очевидно, это не проблема, потому что он спрыгивает со стола и, на ходу подвинув бумажный стакан ближе к Крису, взбегает по одной из лестниц между рядами к выходу.

– Все, я выполнил свой долг перед университетом, принес тебе кофе, – отчитывается он, обернувшись у самой двери, – но кофейню без меня не уберут. Витрины не выставят. Посетителей не накормят. Удивительно беспомощный кампус, – ворчит он вместо прощания до тех пор, пока не скрывается из виду.

Крис хлопает глазами пару раз, очень медленно.

Он почти решает, что это был такой загадочный, очень красивый сон, но уже во второй раз едва не сбивает со стола кофе.

 

6.

Крис едва не упускает возможность, о которой даже не подозревал, собираясь выпить свой кофе парой больших глотков, – замечает размашистые росчерки маркера на боку картонного стакана в последний момент; это цифры.

Номер телефона, если точнее.

 

*

Себастиан пишет сообщения точно так же, как эссе, – соблюдает все правила орфографии и пунктуации, обязательно начинает новое предложение с большой буквы, разбрасывается на несчастные смс своим достаточно впечатляющим словарным запасом, –  _ Ничего удивительного, Крис _ , отвечает он, когда Крис спрашивает,  _ к чему быть филологом, если не можешь корректно донести мысль? _

_ ты сыплешь нецензурщиной каждый раз как я тебя вижу _ , фыркает Крис, печатая сообщение, и добавляет пару смайлов.

_ Нецензурная лексика имеет право на существование, профессор, тебе ли не знать! _

Крис смеется, и ему почти не стыдно за то, что сам он едва вспоминает вовремя разделять слова в подходящих по смыслу местах хотя бы точками.

 

*

– Послушай, – говорит Себастиан, склоняясь к Крису через барную стойку, опираясь о нее локтями. – В этом кампусе не одна кофейня и не один бар. Я начинаю подозревать неладное.

Крис закатывает глаза; он, честно, появился в этом баре случайно, собирался просто прогуляться без особой цели после целого дня семинаров, но конец ноября не порадовал погодой и холодным ветром загнал его в первое попавшееся помещение, где, судя по звукам и заляпанной яркой краской вывеске, кипела жизнь.

Он на самом деле не знал.

– Я не знал, – утверждает он, устраиваясь удобнее на высоком стуле; Себастиан хмыкает и отступает на шаг, быстрыми, отлаженными движениями протирая стаканы. – Я думал, ты бариста.

– Бариста, бармен, – Себастиан пожимает плечами, кивает какому-то парню, отдает ему пинту разливного пива. – Я фанат творческих профессий. Тоби, скажи ему.

– Стэн – фанат творческих профессий, – кивает справа от Себастиана второй бармен, высокий парень с практически белыми, явно крашеными волосами и чем-то неуловимо отталкивающим лицом; он ухмыляется и поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от пересчета кассы, рассматривает Криса как будто оценивающе. Не так, как смотрят на человека, которого находят привлекательным. В глазах парня – Тоби, верно – инстинктивная неприязнь охотника к загнанному животному, плохо замаскированная под интерес; Криса едва не передергивает от собственного сравнения, но он не может подобрать другого. – Фантастический лентяй, творческий прокрастинатор.

– Это он уже не про меня, – вклинивается Себастиан, усмешка на его лице практически дублирует усмешку Тоби, она незнакомая, Крис такой еще не наблюдал; он думает о том, что с разными людьми каждый ведет себя по-разному, и о том, что Тоби совершенно ему не нравится. – Это он о себе. Хемингуэй вообще любитель поболтать про себя любимого, классический эгоцентрик.

– Хемингуэй? – Крис поднимает брови и Тоби слегка кривится, не глядя махнув рукой в сторону парня на противоположном конце бара, крикнувшего что-то об очередном раунде шотов.

– Моя фамилия. Такой уж я везунчик.

– Они родственники с тем Хемингуэем, – с энтузиазмом молодого ученого заявляет Себастиан, со стуком опуская перед Крисом высокий бокал с каким-то коктейлем. – Точно говорю, родственники.

Крис улыбается; Тоби, в пятый раз за последние две минуты закатив глаза, возвращается к работе, и Крис указывает на коктейль:

– Это что?

– Подарок, – подмигивает Себастиан. – За счет заведения. Я сегодня был в настроении для экспериментов, Маки заходил, сказал, что вышло отлично. Там много виски, аккуратнее.

Крис, если честно, не то чтобы любит виски.

Все равно пьет до дна.

 

*

Сообщения входят в привычку. Так же, как утренние визиты в кофейню, и вечерние визиты в бар, и беззлобные споры во время обсуждений материала на семинарах, и кофе, который Стэн не первый и не последний раз варит в чужой турке, – Себастиан в том или ином виде присутствует в жизни Криса буквально каждый день, на пятки наступает декабрь, и Крис не помнит, когда все было как-то иначе.

Он также не помнит, что именно все еще делает в Эванстоне.

Учиться осталось совсем недолго, это он помнит, но – для чего?

Крис вспоминает, как когда-то мечтал написать книгу, о которой спустя пару десятков лет будут говорить его дети на уроках американской литературы. Крис вспоминает, как позже мечтал о том, как будет тем человеком, что дает детям уроки американской литературы. Вспоминает, как выпустил пару несчастных рассказов, и как начал писать статьи в соавторстве с собственными профессорами, и как взялся заниматься довольно прибыльным, но унизительно однообразным фрилансом; Крис рассматривает потрепанные, до смерти залюбленные книги на полках своих шкафов и не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз любил то, что делал.

 

***

– Когда ты жалуешься людям на то, как тебе что-то не нравится, раньше в школе, или сейчас в университете, или на работе, – Крис делает паузу, Себастиан встречает его взгляд и мягко кивает, подтверждая, что да, бывает, жалуется; Крис, вероятно, даже не представляет, как часто. – Что они говорят чаще? Что не все в жизни обязано тебе безумно нравиться, или что никогда не поздно все радикально поменять и найти то, что тебе по душе?

Они впервые в квартире Себастиана и, как ни странно, одни; Маки уехал на какую-то краткосрочную практику, Чейс занимается своей ну-очень-таинственной личной жизнью, Хемингуэй… Хемингуэй назвал это творческим отпуском, собрал сумку и уехал домой, не сказав больше ни слова. Себастиану почти стыдно, нет, стыдно на самом деле, и с Тоби что-то не так не в первый уже раз, и нужно было поговорить с ним раньше, но он обязательно вернется через пару дней, – и, может быть, каждый раз, когда Себастиан затягивает свою песню о необходимости подобрать себе друзей получше, он отчаянно лицемерит.

Из него, вроде бы, друг тоже не самый лучший.

Крис Эванс об этом пока не знает, и Себастиан не собирается его просвещать; он не считает, что имеет достаточно хороших сторон, чтобы так быстро открывать все плохие.

Крис нравится Себастиану слишком сильно, и Себастиан едва ли не впервые не знает точно, что и как с этим делать. Действует аккуратно, почти наугад, то подбирая слова в два раза дольше обычного, то бессовестно выбалтывая всякую чушь; Крис выглядит так, будто ему нравится и то, как Себастиан молчит, и то, как он дышит, – они оба не преуспели в том, чтобы хотя бы пытаться это скрывать, – но Себастиан знает, как быстро все это заканчивается. Как быстро Крис поймет, что Себастиан всегда выглядит лучше в качестве проекции в чужих головах, – люди уже который год имеют привычку воображать о нем что-то настолько невероятное, что он понятия не имеет, как соответствовать.

Как быстро сам Себастиан поймет, что Крис ему немного не по зубам.

Он все равно честно и серьезно думает над ответом, растянувшись звездой на полу; Крис садится рядом, спиной упираясь в потрепанный грязно-оранжевый пуф, – спасибо, Йоханссон, грандиозный был подарок на прошлое Рождество, – и терпеливо ждет, глотая из своей бутылки красное полусладкое.

Сладкая мерзость, думает Себастиан, но не произносит; Эванс слышал это уже раз сто.

– Ни то, ни другое, – наконец решает он, повернув голову так, чтобы удобнее было не отводить взгляд, и нашаривает возле себя пачку сигарет. – Или примерно поровну. Мне кажется, когда заходит эта тема, никто на самом деле не знает, как реагировать. Боятся дать неправильный совет, не знаю. Или просто вообще ни один человек не имеет никакого понятия, какого хрена ему делать со своей жизнью, так что, – он фыркает, пытаясь нашарить и зажигалку, и замирает на секунду, когда Крис оказывается вдруг ближе и прикуривает ему от своей. Откуда у него своя? – Так что все это обычно бессмысленно немного.

Крис затихает, – он молчал и пока слушал, но Себастиан уже научился различать, когда Крис  _ затихает,  _ уходит в себя, недостаточно, чтобы не замечать ничего вокруг, но достаточно, чтобы загрузиться так, что у него опускаются плечи, – это опасное состояние, и Себастиан не знает, для кого больше, для самого Криса или для окружающих; он, впрочем, точно знает, что такой Крис ему не нравится, потому что он сразу выглядит бесконечно грустным. Себастиан не притворяется, что может решать за других людей, как и о чем им думать, но он, в самом деле, не видит причин.

– Это был вопрос с подвохом? – нарушает он тишину, выдыхая дым в потолок и внимательно рассматривая Криса, который, как оказалось, умеет быть абсолютно, пугающе неподвижным; для Себастиана, не способного прожить ни секунды, не двинув хотя бы пальцем, это как оказаться на чужом континенте. – Кризис?

– Не знаю, – Крис пожимает плечами, явно не пытаясь уйти от ответа, он и правда имеет в виду, что не знает, по нему видно; Себастиан не старается уже понять, когда именно стал различать его жесты. – Думаю, уместно ли в двадцать четыре года посмотреть на себя в зеркало и честно сказать, что последние шесть лет улетели в трубу.

– Неуместно, – немедленно решает Себастиан; он отвечает так быстро, даже для себя неожиданно, что Крис вскидывает голову, смотрит внимательнее. – То есть. Можно и посмотреть, и сказать, конечно. Потом решить, что с этим делать. И делать.

– Философ, – усмехается Эванс. В его усмешке есть что-то отчаянное. Как будто его выгнали из школы, и родителям уже позвонили, но он еще не придумал, как объяснить.

– Ты не воспринимаешь меня всерьез, – жалуется Себастиан, стряхивая пепел в не пригодившийся бокал, и Крис усмехается снова, молча. Они оба знают, что это неправда.

 

*

Крис засыпает еще до полуночи прямо там, где сидел, неудобно откинув назад голову, выпуская пустую бутылку из расслабившихся пальцев, и слегка хмурится даже во сне; Себастиан долго убеждает себя не делать фотографий.

Или еще чего-нибудь глупого.

 

7.

Крис просыпается внезапно и резко, словно кто-то выдергивает его в реальность рывком; вокруг, впрочем, все спокойно, – в комнате уже темно, под головой почему-то жестко, на грудь приятным грузом давит чей-то вес, – секунда за секундой, никуда не торопясь, Крис соображает, что все еще у Себастиана в квартире, и что тот блаженно спит, – кажется, – уложив голову на Криса и пальцами касаясь где-то под сердцем, и что сам он в какой-то момент отключился, приняв горизонтальное положение на жестком и не слишком уж чистом полу.

– Мм, – красноречиво сообщает миру Крис, бессмысленно потирая ладонью щеку, и через мгновение Себастиан приоткрывает глаза, полностью разворачиваясь к Крису лицом; он взъерошенный и похож не то на породистого кота, не то на дворового. Крис каждый раз пытается определиться со сравнением, но любой вариант кажется недостаточно подходящим.

Это даже обидно, между прочим. Крис не питает иллюзий, что единственный в мире додумался сравнить Себастиана с котом, но не до конца сложившаяся метафора все равно всерьез мешает ему гордиться собственным полетом мысли.

– All Time Low, – отвечает на что-то Себастиан. 

Он улыбается, – мягко и плавно, как всегда, – улыбается Крису в футболку, так, что видна только правая половина рта, и почему-то кажется от этого младше. Крис и сам себе рядом с ним кажется младше; у них не такая большая разница в возрасте, чтобы ударяться в стереотипы, но рядом с Себастианом Крис каждый раз чувствует себя человеком, у которого все еще впереди.

Эта мысль стоит того, чтобы ее озвучить.

– Что? – говорит вместо этого Крис, не улавливая еще, что за незаконченный разговор вдруг продолжает Себастиан, и тот повторяет терпеливо:

– All Time Low. Твоя фишка со сравнениями, ну, каждый человек – это писатель и артист, категории, ты еще говорил. Говорил, что для себя самого не придумал.

Крис не помнит, хотел ли когда-либо поцеловать Себастиана настолько же сильно.

Разве что в первую встречу.

И в каждую – после.

– А ты, значит, придумал?

– All Time Low, – говорит Стэн в третий раз; он улыбается шире, не размыкая губ, и пальцами, к недвижимому ощущению которых на своей груди Крис уже привык и о котором забыл, легко пробегается от сердца Криса к ключицам и обратно, как будто мелодию наиграл. А может быть, наиграл в самом деле. – Жизненные проблемы, немного жалоб, много надежды в песнях, такой, почти детской. У них обычно, знаешь, так выходит, что они просто рассказывают историю, без прикрас, хорошую или плохую, свою. Но с оптимизмом. Таким, – он хмыкает, сощурившись, – скрытым.

Крис смотрит на него, потому что не может не смотреть; губы расползаются в улыбке сами. В полумраке комнаты, – горит только ночник, самый настоящий, из детства, тот, что когда-то был у половины соседей, большой синеватый шар, отбрасывающий блики поддельных звезд на стены и потолок, – глаза Себастиана блестят больше обычного, как блестят у людей либо перед хорошей шуткой, либо перед приключением, либо перед приступом плача.

– И Буковски.

– Буковски, – уточняет Крис.

– Буковски, – Себастиан довольно ухмыляется, глядя на то, как Крис наигранно хмурится. – У вас одинаковые темы и одинаковое мнение насчет писателей, которых можно назвать сносными. А, еще его простоту сильно недооценивают, по-моему.

– Я, может, еще не проснулся, – тихо смеется Крис, – но у меня, вроде бы, обратная проблема. Постоянно все усложняю.

– Ты просто еще не на той стадии, – заботливо подсказывает Себастиан, и в его тоне нет издевки. Он поворачивается на спину полностью, продолжая улыбаться, и вдруг декламирует, хитро косясь на Криса: – “Когда Он создал тебя, лежащим в постели, Он знал, что делал. Он был пьян, и Он был под кайфом, и Он создал горы, моря и огонь одновременно. Он иногда ошибался, но когда Он создал тебя, лежащим в постели”...

Крис наклоняется, – неудобно, дурацкий угол, спина начинает болеть заранее, не все ли равно, – и Себастиан подается ему навстречу.

 

***

Он закрывает глаза сразу же, за секунду до; Эванс целуется так, будто у него миллиард лет в запасе, и Себастиан, отвечая, чувствует себя так же. Он проводит языком по нижней губе Криса, тот углубляет поцелуй моментально, крепко держит за короткий рукав футболки, притягивает ближе, заставляет приподняться, этажом выше кто-то громко смеется, за окном раздаются автомобильные гудки, Себастиан не открывает глаз, – ему кажется, что он застыл в какой-то параллельной вселенной, где можно ничего другого больше никогда не делать, – он упирается ладонью в пол, не прерываясь и не открывая глаз все еще, вслепую приземляется Крису на ноги, коленями сжимая бедра с обеих сторон, обхватывает ладонями лицо, и дыхания не хватает.

Как в той сотне романтических фильмов, которые Себастиан так и не посмотрел; как в тех историях, где он никогда раньше не был главным героем.

Крис отстраняется так же медленно, как прошли последние минуты, – секунды, годы, Себастиан перестал считать, – с короткими, быстрыми поцелуями, такие стремятся урвать, когда думают, что их количество будет конечным; Себастиан склоняет голову к плечу, смотрит на него, поглаживает большими пальцами покрытые двухдневной щетиной скулы; ему самому этот жест кажется успокаивающим, хотя Крис меньше всего похож на человека, которого нужно в чем-то убеждать.

Может быть, и не нужно.

– Я…

– …”твой профессор”, я знаю, – быстро заканчивает Себастиан. – Неловко вышло. Хотя плевать я хотел.

– Я собирался сказать, что думал об этом с тех пор, как ты первый раз продал мне кофе в той кофейне, – медленно говорит Крис, разглядывая Себастиана так, словно не может решить, умиляет он его или развлекает. – Но мне тоже плевать, если это имеет значение. И я не профессор.

– Семантика, – Себастиан закатывает глаза; неловкость исчезает так же быстро, как и появилась, и он запускает пальцы Крису в волосы, почесывает коротко стриженный затылок. – Я бы тебе не позволил тогда, в кофейне, мы были почти не знакомы. Я девушка воспитанная.

– Конечно, – кивает Крис и облизывается, так, словно не замечает сам; неделю назад Себастиан был уверен, что нужно чего-то дождаться.

Сейчас он почти жалеет о потерянном времени, которое можно было потратить – да вот на это.

Которое нужно было потратить.

– Мы потеряли месяцы, – заявляет он, изучая лицо Криса, спокойное, такое, каким Себастиан его еще не видел. – Из-за тупых университетских правил.

Крис пожимает плечами:

– Не из-за них.

Не из-за них.

Себастиан целует Криса первым, чтобы не соглашаться вслух.

 

*

Гитара в углу комнаты – не его, Чейса, но Крис все равно спрашивает:

– Играешь? – как будто знает ответ, и Себастиан поддается легко; возвращается с гитарой в руках, садится по-турецки у вытянутых ног Криса, коленом упираясь ему в голень.

– Немного. В основном то, что помню со школы. Ходил в театральный кружок, там любили, чтобы мы умели всего понемногу.

– Любитель творческих профессий, – бормочет Крис тоном отличника, в тысячный раз первым назвавшего на уроке верный ответ. Себастиан щелкает в его сторону пальцами, подмигивает:

– Точно. Ну, в общем, – он пробует струны, слегка хмурится, подстраивая гитару; он не играл достаточно давно, но пальцы помнят и душа – тоже, как бы смешно это ни звучало; стоит записать это в экзаменационный рассказ, если вдруг Крис прочитает после Ярноффа, ему должно понравиться. – В общем. Это в твою честь.

Он играет одну из трех песен All Time Low, – он и учил-то за всю свою жизнь всего три, – и поет осторожно, тихо, потому, что часы все еще показывают три часа ночи, –  _ давай встретимся на Темза-стрит, и у нас будет свидание,  _ – и потому, что Крис смотрит, не отрывая взгляда, и Себастиану кажется снова, что они в какой-то другой вселенной, и все вокруг замерло, часы остановятся прямо сейчас.

_ Если бы не ты, я знаю, что сравнял бы это место с землей, но мне неплохо и так. _

– Подпевай, – требует Себастиан после второго припева, пытаясь не улыбаться; у Криса не получается, он выглядит так, словно сейчас засмеется, но не потому, что с Себастианом что-то не так; Себастиан надеется, что не поэтому. – Эванс, давай.

Крис откидывается назад, опираясь на локти, и кивает так легкомысленно, что у Себастиана захватывает дух.

_ Пора собирать доказательства; отпечатки выдают меня с головой, хотя наши следы и стерты. _

Три часа ночи, и в такое время Себастиан давно уже не был совершенно трезвым и совершенно довольным одновременно; Крис выглядит так, будто понимает, что это значит.

_ Я виновен, но у меня в запасе есть еще день. _

 

8.

Студенты, следуя учебной программе, должны принести Крису свои черновики экзаменационных рассказов после новогодних выходных; Себастиан кидает ему на колени флеш-карту в начале декабря, так небрежно, словно выкидывает мусор.

Не то чтобы Себастиан стал выкидывать мусор ему на колени.

Ну, Крис надеется.

– Считай это рождественским подарком, – Крис вскидывает брови, и Себастиан неловко и неровно пожимает плечами, будто пытается поговорить о погоде, когда за окном постапокалиптический пейзаж. – Сильно заранее, я знаю, но. Просто. Прочитай его, ладно?

Крис мог бы указать на то, что в любом случае прочитал бы, если не из интереса, то по крайней мере следуя прямым обязанностям; Крис кивает, прячет флешку в карман и вытягивает руки, и Себастиан, немедленно обнимая его, облегченно вздыхает.

Степень его беспокойства скорее веселит Криса, чем настораживает, – он уже знает, как пишет Себастиан, волноваться ему не о чем, Крис почти уверен, что выбирать Ярнофф будет между “отлично” и “отлично с плюсом”; он так и говорит Себастиану, но тот только качает головой, легко щелкает Криса по носу:

– Ты предвзят.

– Нет. Я всегда знал, что твои тексты хороши, с первых занятий, совершенно объективно.

Я не был влюблен в тебя с первых занятий, хотел бы указать Крис, но, – слишком рано, наверное, для таких слов, и, – не факт, что он влюблен в Себастиана сейчас, или, скорее, – не факт, что он не был влюблен тогда. Правда слишком сложна, чтобы Крис мог выразить ее словами, и Криса-обывателя это могло бы, может быть, не сдержать, но Крис-писатель, Крис-перфекционист в нем упорно сжимает губы, заставляя себя молчать до тех пор, пока не подвернется подходящий момент.

Какой момент считать подходящим, вот вопрос, миллион долларов за верный ответ, автомобиль в подарок; Крис, впрочем, думает, что стоит подождать хотя бы до тех пор, пока он не закончит вести у Себастиана занятия.

Или не стоит.

– Только не читай при мне, – прерывает Себастиан цикл бесконечного “или-или” в голове Криса, тут же прикусывает губу: – Хотя нет, можно и при мне. Хотя. Блядь. Я не знаю, Крис, никогда еще так не переживал из-за несчастного рассказа, – Крис хочет сказать, что, во-первых, рассказ не несчастный, а во-вторых, и сейчас переживать не надо, но Себастиан округляет глаза, будто вспомнив что-то внезапно, и снова себя перебивает. – Нет, вру, переживал. Каждый раз переживаю, если уж совсем честно, когда мы что-то сдаем и я хоть малую долю себя в это вкладываю, и. О, твою мать, – он закатывает глаза, устраиваясь на коленях Криса удобнее, в той же позе, в которой они целовались впервые, и в той же комнате, только теперь – на кровати, с которой Себастиан получасом ранее небрежно смахнул скомканную одежду и исписанные листы, – я мастер производить впечатление. Держу пари, до сегодняшнего дня ты думал, что я уверен в себе.

– Ты и так уверен в себе, – пожимает плечами Крис, выдавая Себастиану нужную долю серьезности порциями, аккуратно отмеренными частями, по молчаливому соглашению между ними, которое уже пару недель гласит, что чем легче то, что происходит между ними, тем оно, до поры до времени, лучше. – С моим мнением или без меня.

Себастиан смотрит на него так, как смотрел бы ребенок, которому впервые зачитывают из детских энциклопедий самые базовые, неоспоримые факты, – Земля вращается вокруг Солнца, за днем следует ночь, за осенью – зима, планета на самом деле не идеально круглая, – так, будто Крис говорит что-то новое, или в Крисе появилось вдруг что-то новое.

Или Крису кажется; он до сих пор ловит себя на этом, – ловит на романтизации самых обыденных моментов, на превращении их во что-то значительное, – гадает через раз, правда ли это происходило, или каждое двойное дно – лишь в его голове.

– Я могу влюбиться в тебя, – драматично и серьезно объявляет Себастиан, звонко целуя его в лоб, пальцами ведя вдоль челюсти, и, может быть, нужно уже перестать гадать. – Это будет самое легкое, что я делал в своей жизни.

Крис улыбается шире, чем ему самому хотелось бы; вскидывает брови для виду, и Себастиан смеется, откидывая голову, смотрит хитро, когда перестает:

– Ну, может, не во всей жизни. С тех пор, как мне исполнилось десять, – Крис продолжает смотреть, молча и выразительно, Себастиан фыркает с готовностью: – Или двадцать. Детали, Крис, – он почесывает затылок Криса, как делает теперь каждый день, всякий раз, как может дотянуться. – Детали.

 

*

В конечном итоге Крис начинает читать рассказ тем же вечером, в одиночестве пустующей без загулявшей Скарлетт квартиры, и останавливается только потому, что перед собственными утренними занятиями ему хотелось бы урвать хоть пару часов сна.

_ Он смотрел, как она уходит, и думал, что видит, как уходит надежда _ , пишет Себастиан.  _ Он думал, что видит надежно, но так обидно запертую прямо перед его приходом дверь. _

_ Потребуется всего месяц, чтобы понять: та дверь не была заперта. Она открывалась в другую сторону. _

 

***

Себастиан рассеянно кивает в такт быстрой речи одной из посетительниц кофейни, прославляющей его откуда-то взявшийся музыкальный вкус; если честно, нынешний плейлист – плод совместного нетрезвого труда Хемингуэя, Кроуфорда и Маки, – Fall Out Boy там соседствуют с Radiohead, а My Chemical Romance – с Адель и Шоном Мендесом, – Себастиан назвал бы это скорее отсутствием вкуса и присутствием склонности к трагическому алкоголизму, но сейчас едва ли полдень, и люди, забежавшие между лекциями за вечно популярным латте с карамелью, явно не готовы к глубине его творческой мысли насчет идиотизма друзей.

Единственный, кто выслушал бы его абсолютно точно со всем возможным вниманием, сидит в самом углу у окна, развалившись в кресле и уткнувшись взглядом в свежие, даже на вид будто готовые захрустеть страницы распечатанного текста; Себастиан косится на Криса в десятый раз за последние полчаса, – или в сто десятый, но, пока его никто не поймал, он может отрицать, – и, с чувством вздохнув, возвращается к ожидающим его заказам.

Если бы в этой смене у Себастиана был напарник, он смог бы отвлечься хотя бы на пять минут, подкрасться к Эвансу, выхватить у него свой рассказ, – потому что он читает чертов рассказ, Себастиан догадался бы даже без прямых заявлений Криса, которыми тот сопроводил свое появление в кофейне, “не успел дочитать” и “это здорово, у меня нет слов”, – отбежать подальше и, может, сжечь эти долбанные листы. Или что-то вроде того.

Что вообще значит “у меня нет слов”? Что это может значить на языке Криса Эванса, которому, – даже если со стороны может показаться иначе, но Себастиана уже не проведешь, – всегда есть, что сказать и как?

Нет слов.

Может быть, у него нет положительных слов. Ни одного “ну, это ничего так” и “отличное начало, мистер Стэн, но со второго абзаца начинается какой-то пиздец”. Может быть, Крис дочитывает до конца, только чтобы достать красный маркер и пройтись потом по тексту с самого начала, безжалостно вычеркивая лишние строки.

Может быть, Себастиану не стоило брать этот класс; кому вообще нужны знания в области американских новелл? Никто все равно не написал ничего нового за последние полторы тысячи лет, даже если Фолкнер думал о себе иначе.

Себастиан терпеть не может Фолкнера.

И свою специальность.

И, что там еще. Кофе. Он терпеть не может кофе. И солнечный день, когда на календаре уже декабрь. И Эванстон. И что ему стоило, спрашивается, выбрать другое направление? Еще пару лет назад он мог бы уехать в Нью-Йорк или Лос-Анджелес, на актерское.

Он все еще может.

– Я мог бы стать актером? – интересуется он, едва последний гость в очереди проговаривает свое “черный, со сливками”; смутно знакомый парень в спортивной куртке смотрит на него, на пару секунд явно захваченный вопросом врасплох.

– Может, порноактером, Стэн, – ухмыляется наконец, и Себастиан кривится непонимающе:

– Какого хрена?

– Какой вопрос, такой и ответ, – пожимает плечами парень, забирая автоматически выданную Себастианом сдачу, смотрит еще пару мгновений с взявшимся откуда-то вызовом и отходит в сторону к еще двум студентам, ожидающим заказ.

– Какого хрена, – бурчит себе под нос Себастиан, быстро разливая кофе по чашкам; только глядя неожиданно грубому посетителю в спину, только после того, как за ним захлопывается дверь, он наконец вспоминает, и, о, да какого черта.

Кто бы знал, что вечно довольные жизнью, не готовые в начале первого курса признаться самим себе в своей ориентации спортсмены такие обидчивые; Себастиан морщится, качая головой, и, когда он поворачивается, Крис смотрит на него с зачатками беспокойства, впервые отвлекшись от своих распечаток.

Себастиан улыбается ему и подмигивает так легкомысленно, как только может.

 

*

И падает в соседнее с Крисом кресло, едва однокурсница приходит сменить его за стойкой; Крис, не глядя, протягивает руку, похлопывая его по колену, другой рукой перелистывает страницу, – ему осталось совсем мало, замечает Себастиан, даже при загруженном расписании и достаточном количестве страниц.

Себастиан хотел бы улыбнуться, но для этого нужно перестать нервничать.

– Это удивительно, – бормочет Крис, не отрывая взгляда от текста; у него на лице – непонятное умиротворение, такое редкое, что Себастиан, в свою очередь, не смог бы отвернуться, даже если бы захотел. Крис выглядит здесь на своем месте, на цветастом кресле с поцарапанной старой обивкой, в незамысловатых интерьерах университетской кофейни, с двумя пустыми чашками на столе и выложенными рядом книгами. С заполненными печатным текстом страницами на коленях, с рукой Себастиана в своей.

Удивительно, повторяет про себя Себастиан, все-таки улыбаясь, быстро и почти незаметно.

– Удивительно ужасно? – пробует он, начиная барабанить пальцами свободной руки по подлокотнику. – Удивительно, как Ярнофф сможет вообще поставить оценку?

– Плевать на Ярноффа, – тут же заявляет Эванс с неожиданным чувством в голосе и фразе, таким тоном, будто все опасения Себастиана вообще не важны, и Себастиан сказал бы ему, что у кого- то больше опыта, конечно, легко говорить, но.

Но Крис, в отличие от самого Себастиана, редко бывает по какому-либо поводу настолько категоричен, – настолько бескомпромиссен, как если бы любая попытка спора с ним была бы изначально проигрышной, – и Себастиан. откинувшись на спинку кресла, пытается выбрать, такое отношение больше успокаивает его или банально заводит.

Или, как обычно, все сразу.

 

9.

Крис знает, что его работа – читать новеллы студентов, как будет читать их позже профессор, – читать как редактор, как потенциальный издатель, как самый жестокий литературный критик; находить ошибки и недочеты, вооружившись красными чернилами; подчеркивать не только самые сильные стороны, но и абсолютно все – слабые.

Крис не может себя заставить.

В этом рассказе нет ничего такого уж особенного. Финансист, поглощенный напрочь амбициями и любимыми цифрами, оказывается выброшенным за пределы своей зоны комфорта, когда его увольняют из-за глупой ошибки, чужого просчета; первые попытки устроиться на новую работу проваливаются, как и десятые, и двадцатые, в стране мало денег и много специалистов, и финансист пытается не развалить то, что у него осталось, собственными руками, цепляясь за людей, что все еще остались с ним, так, как никогда даже не пытался.  _ Ему хотелось сделать что-нибудь драматичное _ , пишет Себастиан,  _ что-то громкое; хлопнуть дверью, или вмазать прохожему по свежевыбритой щеке, или разбить молотком купленный на ставшую последней зарплату сияющий новизной ноутбук. Он даже мог себе это позволить. _

_ Он не стал бы. _

 

Себастиан пишет о дружбе гораздо больше, чем о любви в привычном ее понимании; герой его рассказа впервые в жизни идет людям навстречу сам, а не в ответ, и десяток раз спотыкается по пути, но, –  _ он только теперь начал понимать, зачем в его телефоне предусмотрена функция быстрого набора _ , – оказывается в выигрыше, как только вспоминает, что значит общаться словами, а не набором чисел и статистических данных. 

Вымышленному финансисту везет с друзьями так, как он не подозревал, и, хотя в итоге он справляется со своей жизнью самостоятельно, он не смог бы пройти этот путь один.

_ “Спасибо”, пробормотал он, поднимая взгляд на Мартина. “Я ценю. Тебя и то, что ты делаешь. Я ценю это”. _

_ Произнести это оказалось сложнее, чем впервые увидеть в ящике входящих сообщений прощальную красивую рекомендацию от бывшего начальника; легче, впрочем, чем сказать “я люблю тебя”, но только в теории – он никогда не признавался никому в любви напрямую. _

_ Мартин, в конце концов, прав: есть множество способов сказать это как-нибудь иначе. _

Крис не может заставить себя начать вносить правки, хотя прекрасно знает, в каких местах они, в общем-то, были бы откровенно не лишними; он проводит вечер, размышляя над тем, что, может быть, технический запрет на обучение преподавателями близких им людей не так уж и глуп. Что, может быть, не замечая того, он оказался вдруг невероятно предвзят, потеряв куда-то способность адекватно и объективно оценивать чужую работу, – способность делать то, за что чертов университет платит ему чертовы доллары.

Что, может быть, Себастиан невероятно хорош, но никто не может быть идеален; и если Крис не в состоянии отделаться от желания хвалить каждую строчку его рассказа сейчас, то вряд ли это как-то изменится.

Крис не уверен, что ему с этим делать.

 

*

_ если ты так пишешь о дружбе _ , отправляет Крис сообщение наутро, садясь за стол с твердым намерением притвориться строгим и справедливым помощником преподавателя, а не беспомощно-восторженным влюбленным идиотом,  _ ты наверняка и сам отличный друг _ .

Себастиан не отвечает так долго, что Крис успевает насладиться своим притворством сполна, как и ярко-красными росчерками собственной ручки поверх чужих слов.

_ Я не друг, а полный отстой. Но выдавать желаемое за действительное умею. _

 

*

– Тоби приехал, – бурчит себе под нос Себастиан несколькими днями позже, уставившись себе под ноги так, словно асфальт его чем-то обидел.

Они в одном из местных парков, – скверов, скорее, это место небольшое, ничем даже не огороженное, но больше всего напоминающее природу, – и середина декабря все еще – уже–  не радует погодой, но Себастиан, разбудивший его нетипично ранним утренним звонком, то ли попросил, то ли потребовал свежего воздуха, и это единственное, что Крис мог ему предложить.

Себастиан, впрочем, согласился так быстро, что вряд ли был недоволен.

– Тоби?

– Хемингуэй. Мой сосед, ну, тогда, в баре, помнишь?

Крис кивает, действительно вспоминая, – и забавно знакомую для любых ушей фамилию, и изучающий, неприязненный взгляд; он подавляет желание задать глупый вопрос вроде “а что, он уезжал?” и кивает еще раз, показывая, что слушает, что бы Себастиан ни собирался сказать.

Он явно собирается – даже если молчит, все еще хмурясь на собственные потрепанные, но явно любимые и бывшие когда-то дорогими ботинки. Даже если, вскинув голову, окидывает пустой в это время сквер таким взглядом, словно воздух Эванстона сделал что-то плохое ему лично.

Или, может, не воздух, а деревья; или лавки.

Крис не настаивает.

– Ни с кем не разговаривал пару дней, заперся в комнате, этот мудак, мы, – Себастиан качает головой, – мы с ним делим эту хренову комнату, а он заперся, хорошо еще, Маки пока не вернулся. Не отвечал ни на что, а потом, не знаю, может, его достало, что я не перестаю стучать, и он открыл дверь.

Себастиан берет новую паузу, – драматичную даже для него, неловкую, словно он не может подобрать слов; Крис уже знает, что на бумаге или в сообщениях у Себастиана получается лучше, чем в разговоре, что клавиатура поддается ему быстрее, съедая секунды молчания и речевых паразитов. Но с рассказами обычно проблем нет, когда Себастиан рассказывает о чем-то, слова льются ровным потоком так же захватывающе, как загораются у него глаза; Крис знает все это, а потому напрягается куда больше, чем минуту назад.

– Открыл дверь?.. – пробует он, развернувшись к Себастиану вполоборота; тот сцепляет пальцы в замок у себя на коленях, откидывается на спинку лавки, все еще влажную после ночного моросящего дождя, закусывает губу. В этот момент в нем столько детского, незащищенного, вылезшего откуда-то вдруг на свет божий, так много, что Крису немного больно смотреть.

– Да, открыл, ну, и. У него столько проблем, – выпаливает вдруг Себастиан, глядя прямо перед собой. – У него столько проблем, и я такой херовый друг, Крис, серьезно, у него… Он уезжал домой, потому что не знал, как с этим справиться, его экзамены, и то, как он проваливается, и его отношения, и хреновы… хреновы краски, которые он не может купить, Крис, – едва начав, он будто не может остановиться, практически неподвижный внешне, слова льются наконец водопадом, и Крис ошибался, когда думал, что его это успокоит. – И бухло, которое он не может перестать пить, и гребаная депрессия, одиночество, я не знаю, что это, он сказал, мать посоветовала ему обратиться в учебный офис, узнать насчет бесплатной психологической помощи, у нас есть вообще такая?

– Есть, – отвечает Крис на автомате; что-то в нем откликается не то на Себастиана, не то на его слова, он не знает, но становится сложнее удержаться на месте; он вытягивает руку ладонью вверх, и Себастиан берет ее в свою не глядя, кладет свою ладонь на его, даже головы не повернув, почувствовав, чертова магия, чертов Себастиан; сжимает пальцы.

– Он сказал, что влюблен в меня, – говорит Себастиан тише, встречая наконец взгляд Криса, и выглядит таким нервным, каким Крис его никогда еще не видел за все эти месяцы, даже когда Себастиан отдавал ему свой рассказ, или целовал его сам во второй раз, или еще когда-нибудь; Крис не видел его таким, или, может быть, не хотел замечать, поглощенный всем, чем угодно, кроме. – Что больше не знает, как с этим справляться, кроме как съехать, гребаный придурок, он не знает, что делать, и он уезжает. И я думаю не о том… понимаешь, я думаю не об этом, и не о том, как ему помочь, – он ухмыляется, криво и грустно, скорее пародией на себя – такого, каким Крис видит его иногда с другими, знакомыми студентами или неприветливыми преподавателями, поверхностными приятелями или навязчивыми пьянчужками из бара. – Я все думаю, как я мог не замечать. Как я все это проебал.

– Иногда сложно заметить что-то, – осторожно произносит Крис; он прекрасно знает, как строго и беспощадно может судить людей за глаза, не зная о них ничего, порой даже имени, но совсем не хочет делать этого сейчас; практически заставляет себя не делать, – если тебе не хотят показывать.

Себастиан фыркает, прикрывая на секунду глаза:

– Хемингуэй не умеет скрывать ни хрена, – он качает головой. – Так кажется, со всей его долбаной творческой эстетикой, и лицо вечно строит, как будто сожрал три лимона и подавился последним, но, черт, со мной это никогда не прокатывало. Он не умеет, у него на поверхности все эти вещи, я видел их сразу два года назад, и год назад, а сейчас, – он пожимает плечами, снова по-детски и почти беспомощно, сжимает пальцы Криса сильнее, то ли в поисках поддержки, то ли не замечая вовсе, – сейчас я все проебал сам. Я проебал Тоби, и я не знаю, чем там занят Маки, и какого хрена происходит у Кроуфорда со Скарлетт, да блядь, я даже…

Он замолкает вновь, обрывая сам себя резче прежнего.

– Может быть, они перестали рассказывать, – предлагает Крис, не зная, что предложить еще, неспособный найти подходящий ответ среди десятков своих не слишком-то крепких дружественных связей, среди собственных ошибок и правильных, но нередко слишком поздно сказанных слов; Крис хотел бы знать, что сказать, в те моменты, когда это действительно необходимо. Он хотел бы знать, что сказать сейчас.

– Может быть, – отвечает Себастиан после недолгих раздумий, склонив голову к плечу, и ухмыляется снова. – Только мне и в голову не пришло начать спрашивать.

 

***

Он дарит Эвансу кофемашину на Рождество.

Кофемашину, и таблетки, и фильтры; покупает вдобавок новую турку, несколько пачек отборных зерен и набор красивых фарфоровых чашек, таких тонких и на вид, и на ощупь, что, кажется, только тронь – разобьются. Он тратит на это большую часть оставшихся на ближайший месяц денег, но не жалеет ни капли, и хохочет, когда довольный Крис только хмыкает, указывая не без оснований, что Себастиан делает подарок скорее не ему, а себе.

– Кофе нужно ценить, Крис, – настаивает Себастиан, несильно ткнув его кулаком в плечо. – Воспевать, оберегать и воздавать ему должное.

– Уверен, Скарлетт понравятся все эти новые вещи на ее кухне, – дразнит Эванс, только что язык не показывает, хренов юморист; Себастиан закатывает глаза.

– Я буду пить кофе только с Йоханссон, – объявляет он, распаковывая кофемашину со всем возможным демонстративным благоговением. – И приходить сюда буду тоже только к ней. Спорим, она и целуется лучше, хотя, постой, зачем спорить, я и так…

Крис ржет, не сдерживаясь, выговаривая что-то насчет проклятых студенческих пьянок между приступами смеха; Себастиана удивляло поначалу, насколько он, – классический ведь типаж, – оказался не ревнивым, совсем, абсолютно, ни капли. Потом – перестало удивлять и начало радовать, переворачивая что-то в голове Себастиана, для которого внешняя легкая демонстрация здорового собственничества, не перетекающая во что-то большее, чем простые человеческие инстинкты, всегда была одно из привычных составляющих любых отношениях.

Но Эванс, – Эванс честно говорит, что в его дурной голове и без того слишком много заморочек, чтобы париться еще и об этом, – Эванс говорит, что он либо уверен в человеке, либо нет, и если он что и вынес из не самого большого количества прожитых лет, так это то, что, – если не уверен, – в чем вообще чертов смысл.

Эванс может быть мудрым, – Себастиан уже заметил, – когда перестает так сильно стараться.

 

*

Трахаться с Крисом – все равно что после долгого, наполненного разговорами ужина в приятном, но на долю больше нужного дорогом ресторане добраться наконец до долгожданного десерта.

Себастиан рад, что сейчас канун Рождества, и что они в комнате Криса, и что они оба абсолютно трезвы; Себастиан рад, что Крис никуда не торопится, как будто им обоим не нужно вставать через четыре часа, чтобы успеть в аэропорт и отправиться на выходные к семьям; Себастиан, черт возьми, счастлив, счастлив в этот момент, и за секунду до, и будет – после, он осознает это так же четко и ярко, как и каждое прикосновение, – как губы Криса на своих ключицах, пальцы Криса, оставляющие синяки на предплечье, – как Крис тянет, тянет, тянет гребаные мгновения, двигаясь в нем так медленно, словно боится поранить, целуя, куда может достать.

Себастиан не привык ни к чему из этого, ни к позиции, ни к темпу, ни к внимательному взгляду, – ни к тому, что ему не хочется торопиться; не с кем было еще привыкать.

– Нам только, – выдыхает он все равно, больше из упрямства, скрещивая лодыжки за спиной Криса, прижимая его ближе, заставляя проникать глубже, в любом из смыслов, может, под кожу, Себастиан не против, честно, совсем, – музыки не хватает, типа, ааах черт, я, – Крис ускоряется без предупреждений, нависая над ним, заставляя прогнуться, кусает за ухо, и Себастиан сбивается немедленно, теряет слова, только, – ах, блядь, черт, Крис, – в голове и на языке; Крис выбивает из него все порывы к язвительности так, как все остальные могли разве что пробудить, и Себастиан не помнит, что там было насчет слащавых плейлистов и традиционных визгов страдающей скрипки.

Крис упирается лбом ему в плечо; Себастиан вцепляется ему в волосы, больно, наверное, он не знает, плевать, Крис стонет так, словно просит еще, и Себастиан – не тот, кто мог бы ему отказывать; он держится, как может, пропуская короткие пряди между пальцев, теряя контроль, пытаясь только не отпустить, и.

– Крис, – зовет он на выдохе, почти шепотом; Крис поднимает голову и улыбается.

Это почти ослепляет.

 

*

– Я так понимаю, – тянет Себастиан, наблюдая, как Крис, приглушив свет, возвращается в постель, подтягивает выше оба своих одеяла, зарывается носом в подушку, сияя спокойным довольством, слишком редким на его лице, чтобы сбивать, – на Рождество ты решил подарить мне себя?

– Нет, – он посмеивается себе под нос, практически беззвучно, только плечи трясутся, и Себастиан легко щелкает его по лбу, немедленно проводя по тому же месту пальцами, как мог бы заглаживать затянувшийся порез. – Хотел сразу, еще в начале вечера, но мы, – он улыбается все той же солнечной, непривычно легкой улыбкой, – отвлеклись, так что, – Крис приподнимается на локтях, достает что-то из верхнего ящика тумбочки, кладет перед Себастианом, ровно между ними; это книга.

Простая, монохромная обложка, твердый переплет, не слишком много страниц; Себастиан осторожно берет книгу в руки, – легкая, но внушительная, он не знает даже, почему это все выглядит так серьезно, и почему Крис смотрит на него с нечитаемым вопросом в глазах, но, – на обложке – его имя, и название его рассказа, и Себастиан открывает первую страницу, просто чтобы убедиться, что зрение его не подводит.

– Крис.

– Это не…. Я не издавал его, конечно, ничего такого, – он торопится, будто бы Себастиан может его перебить; если бы. – Но наша типография отлично работает, если хорошо попросить, я сделал эту копию и еще одну, считай, это как, – он поворачивается с бока на спину, подтягивается выше, принимая сидячее положение, и Себастиан вслед за ним садится тоже, откидываясь затылком в изголовье кровати и разглядывая ровные печатные строки, отлично различимые под проникающим в спальню светом уличного фонаря, во все глаза.

Свои собственные строки.

– Это как взгляд в будущее, – заканчивает Крис, тихо, но уверенно. – Умные люди говорят, что цели достигаются быстрее, если сделать их осязаемыми. 

На самой последней, пустой странице – выведенная от руки строчка, тонкая синяя ручка, знакомый почерк;  _ это только начало _ .

– Крис, – повторяет Себастиан, откладывая подарок в сторону, выпуская из рук почти с усилием, но руки ему сейчас слишком нужны; он обхватывает Эванса за плечи, тянет на себя, так, что тот едва не падает, а впрочем – падает все-таки сверху, начиная опять посмеиваться, и Себастиан пытается сократить расстояние еще, хотя больше некуда, целует в висок, в макушку, куда-то в скулу, он не знает уже, – Крис, мать твою. Последний романтик планеты Земля.

В нос, в щеку, за ухом, Себастиан целует настойчиво, пока Крис не поворачивается наконец, не ловит губами губы; он закрывает глаза, привычно и просто, и занятый Крисом мозг не желает полностью отключаться в попытке вспомнить, что значит – благодарить кого-то; как выразить вербально благодарность, которая выходит куда-то далеко за пределы простого “спасибо”, но:

– Спасибо, – выдыхает Себастиан, отстраняясь едва ли на миллиметр, не зная, как сказать иначе. – Последние слова с тобой растеряю. Спасибо.

Он не открывает глаз, но знает, что Крис улыбается.

 

10.

Себастиан улыбается бесконечно; ему кажется, что он не смог бы перестать, даже если бы сильно захотел, но он – не хочет, черт возьми, он совершенно не хочет, и, – улыбается, улыбается, улыбается, когда прощается с Крисом перед терминалом в аэропорту, когда садится в свой самолет, когда заказывает такси на выходе из зала прилетов.

Когда отмечает с оставшимися в родном штате близкими Рождество; когда, повинуясь чему-то детскому и радостному внутри, кладет подарок Криса под искусственную ель, любовно собранную матерью, и вынимает тонкую книгу в твердой обложке ровно в полночь, рассматривая ее, будто в первый раз видит.

Когда позволяет друзьям провести его по всем открывшимся за время его отсутствия в городе клубам и барам, когда вопит вместе со всеми обратный отсчет до наступления нового года; когда находит, наконец, Криса в инстаграме и долго смотрит на простой, расфокусированный снимок ярких праздничных разноцветных огней на какой-то витрине.

Когда выходит из аэропорта Эванстона, кутаясь в старое серое пальто.

 

Чейс и Энтони советуют ему скалиться поменьше, – ты похож на блаженного, Стэн, ты пугаешь нас, перестань, – и ржут, когда Скарлетт прямо спрашивает, насколько же Эванс должен быть хорош, чтобы втрахать в него улыбку на постоянной основе; ржет даже Тоби, резко, но не зло, когда Себастиан снова оказывается в аэропорту, на этот раз – провожая, на этот раз – не имея возможности стереть с лица печаль впервые за, пожалуй, недели.

– Улыбнись, – советует ему Хемингуэй, и Себастиан фыркает. – Серьезно, давай. Я не собираюсь рыдать из-за тебя перед рейсом, придурок, мы не в паршивом кино, но если продолжишь нависать надо мной с такой мордой…

Себастиан фыркает снова, и обнимает его, сбивая с колес стоящий у ног чемодан, смахивая с плеча Тоби спортивную сумку, не обращая внимания; Себастиан обнимает его, и что-то встает, наконец, на место.

Он думает – слишком поздно.

Он думает, что “поздно” – красивое, но неверное слово, концепция, которой не существует; он думает, что лучше поздно, чем никогда, и что самые банальные присказки, наверное, могут оказаться правдой, а не только успокоением вроде подорожника, который прикладываешь туда, где жжет от собственной паршивости.

Он, по крайней мере, надеется.

– Улыбнись, – снова требует Тоби куда-то ему в плечо, сжимая так, что ребрам впору треснуть; что-то встает на место, но что-то и трескается в Себастиане, и они поговорили уже, обо всем и не раз, до Рождества и после, но он хочет еще; это так глупо – хотеть еще именно сейчас. – Выше нос, Стэн, давай. 

– Люблю тебя, мудак, – выдавливает Себастиан, закрывая глаза. – Попробуй только пропасть.

– Сент-Луис, – смеется Тоби непривычно ярко, и Себастиан, впадая на секунду в детство, думает, что не собирается его отпускать, но Хемингуэй отстраняется сам; не отпускает, впрочим, держит за плечи на расстоянии вытянутой руки. – Не конец света.

– Сент-Луис,  _ Миссури _ , – уточняет Себастиан. – Часов шесть на машине. Как до Луны.

– Ничего, соберешься, – мотает головой Тоби, оставляя фразу повисать в воздухе незаконченным вопросом, и Себастиан немедленно кивает, всерьез торопясь уверить, что – да.

Соберется; сядет в чертову машину и приедет, не завтра, не на следующей неделе, но – как только Хемингуэй даст добро; он размышляет о том, как Маки захочет устроить из этого отличный роуд-трип, и как Кроуфорд будет прокладывать маршрут лучше любого навигатора, и как оставшиеся в Северо-западном университете приятели Хемингуэя запишут ему слезливое пьяное видео, оскорбляющее одновременно около двадцати меньшинств.

– Не пропадай, – настаивает он, и Тоби кивает в ответ, прежде чем хлопнуть его по плечам и отпустить.

Он разворачивается, подбирая брошенный чемодан и свалившуюся набок сумку, и он уходит, и Себастиан не хочет думать об этом вшивыми псевдолитературными метафорами, но чувствует себя именно так все равно; чувствует, как заканчивается одна глава.

Как начинается новая, подхватывая действие ровно с того момента, где оно было брошено.

 

*

Крис возвращает им черновики с подробными комментариями, напоминая, что до сдачи финальных вариантов экзаменационных работ осталось полтора месяца; Себастиан смотрит на свои девяносто пять из ста, снова улыбаясь, как полный идиот, и поправляет солнечные очки, чтобы хотя бы по глазам не было заметно, насколько сильно он вляпался.

Крис, впрочем, и так уже знает.

 

– Не видел тебя две недели, и первое, что ты делаешь – снимаешь мне пять баллов, – провозглашает Себастиан как можно более разочарованно, нагоняя Эванса в коридоре после обеденного перерыва. – И это вместо “здравствуйте”.

– Только сегодня прилетел, – объясняет Крис, не сбавляя шага. – Из аэропорта – сразу сюда, – он закидывает руку Себастиану на плечи, как будто забыл, где находится, но только пожимает плечами в ответ на красноречивый взгляд: – Я соскучился.

В книгах, которые читает Себастиан, люди не говорят так; среди красивых слов, которые он так любит, этого нет; однако, Крис разговаривает так, как Себастиан пишет, – вкладывая в прямую речь неожиданно ценную простоту, не меняя откровенность за откровенность, а выдавая ее сразу, порциями, неподвластными никакой логике. Крис разговаривает, как нормальный, живой человек, парень со своим десятком заморочек и тысячей плюсов, и Себастиан продолжает улыбаться, перехватывая его ладонь у своего плеча.

– Я тоже.

– И я объяснил, за что снял пять баллов, если заглянешь в конец – целое эссе.

– А я думал, там ода моим талантам.

– Оду я тоже написал, – Крис ухмыляется. – Потом подумал, что получилось не в рифму, и пришлось добавить критики.

– Творец, – тянет Себастиан одобрительно, бросая взгляд на часы над одним из административных зданий. – К тебе или ко мне?

 

***

Безоблачность, думает Крис около полудня в середине февраля, никогда не продолжается бесконечно; он, правда, успел об этом забыть.

Вполне себе честно, в кои-то веки перестав задерживать внимание на каждой мелочи, происходящей с его жизнью, успел позабыть о том, что маячило у него прямо перед лицом все эти месяцы, – свою работу, свою должность помощника преподавателя, существование университетского Устава и свои не очень-то уставные отношения.

Отношения.

Крис хочет радоваться, думая об этом, но сохраняет нейтральное лицо; декан вряд ли обрадуется неожиданной радости на лице его достойного студента мистера Эванса после разговора, который только что состоялся.

– Я не пойду к вице-президентам, – говорит МакБрайд во второй раз за утро, и Крис неуместно думает, что декан напоминает ему Дамблдора, сладости на столе и длинная седая борода; такое же, наверное, терпение и добродушие.

Может быть, он ошибается, и волшебник в итоге окажется злым; но Крис отчего-то совсем не может собраться, взять себя в руки и начать относиться к происходящему так серьезно, как требует ситуация. Крису отчего-то кажется, что с этого крючка он соскочит, едва успев глупо попасться.

– Не понесу это дело выше, чем необходимо, – продолжает МакБрайд, – потому что тогда тебе неминуемо объявят выговор, поставят записи в личном деле, и это, разумеется, не смертельно, Кристофер, – господи,  _ Кристофер _ , – но ударит по тебе чуть сильнее, чем ты сейчас это представляешь.

– Спасибо, сэр, – отвечает Крис, выдыхая с облегчением и сам себе удивляясь, отпуская напряжение, которого и не замечал. – Я ценю это.

– У этого курса остались только лекции с профессором Ярноффом и два твоих семинара. Я официально уведомлю мистера Стэна о том, что от семинаров он освобождается, и в рамках учебной деятельности вы не должны пересекаться до окончания экзамена. Если в программе курса остались какие-либо самостоятельные работы, к его бумагам ты не притрагиваешься. Это понятно?

– Да, – Крис кивает, потом кивает еще раз. – Да, понятно. Вы… неожиданно добры, доктор МакБрайд, – добавляет он осторожно и тут же морщится, готовясь отвесить себе крепкий воображаемый подзатыльник, но декан только хмыкает себе в бороду, махнув на него рукой:

– Так уж и “неожиданно”, – отвечает он так, что Крис собирается выпалить-таки сотню своих неуклюжих извинений, но шанса ему не предоставляется. – Я хорошо к тебе отношусь и слежу за твоей работой, это не секрет. Единственный промах не стоит того количества проблем и бумажной возни, которые могли бы из-за этого случиться. Если это, конечно, единственный промах.

– Единственный, – обещает Крис так искренне, как только может, и ждет еще минуту, прежде чем МакБрайд нарушает молчание.

– Можете идти, мистер Эванс, у вас еще занятия, – Крис послушно поднимается, кивая со всей возможной благодарностью, и идет к двери; его не отпускает ощущение, что он слишком легко отделался, но, возможно, жизнь в этом учебном году решила повернуться к нему широко улыбающимся лицом; эта мысль достаточно новая, но слишком приятная, чтобы от нее отказываться.

– Хорошего дня, доктор МакБрайд, – прощается он на пороге и старается не расхохотаться, когда в спину ему летит:

– И будь так добр, Крис, прочитай Устав.

 

*

Себастиан же, не отказывая себе, хохочет, не сдерживаясь, едва Крис заканчивает говорить; он пришел этим же вечером к ним со Скарлетт в квартиру, недоуменно размахивая распечаткой уведомления от факультетсткой администрации, и немедленно развеселился, стоило Крису начать объяснять, в чем дело.

– То есть, МакБрайд с тем преподом… профессором французской литературы, да? Увидели нас в парке?

– Да, во время ланча.

– Подожди, это когда, – Себастиан все еще смеется, громко и немного нервно, не заботясь о том, что Скарлетт где-то в своей комнате пытается разговаривать с подругой по скайпу, – я залез тебе на колени? Мы можем сказать, что тебе стало плохо, и я делал искусственное дыхание?

– Нет, – фыркает Крис, наблюдая за тем, как Себастиан, несмотря на все льющееся из него веселье, продолжает мерять шагами кухню, как заведенный. – Это когда я скармливал тебе овощи.

Себастиан останавливается мгновенно; отголоски смеха все еще вырываются из него, словно он не способен это проконтролировать, и Крис думает, – может, и правда не способен, – ему этим утром тоже было непросто.

– ...и я облизывал тебе пальцы? – обреченно заканчивает за него Себастиан; когда Крис кивает, он с обреченным видом хлопает себя по лбу, с силой проводит ладонью по лицу, словно срывая, сбрасывая что-то назойливое, и все так же обреченно стонет. – Ну. Мы… легко отделались? Чейс говорил, что в таких случаях начинаются формальные выяснения, неудобные вопросы, свидетельские показания, что-то там еще, полная муть.

– Мы легко отделались, – подтверждает Крис. – И лучше не светиться до середины марта.

Удивительно, но Себастиан выглядит куда более расстроенным; сам Крис, поначалу принявший собственное спокойствие за вариант отложенного на потом легкого шока, за день успел уже смириться, что опасность взысканий, которых они избежали только благодаря неожиданной благосклонности МакБрайда, так и пролетела мимо него, ни капли не задев. Он хотел бы поволноваться о том, что могло случиться, хотел бы воспринять все более серьезно, но, – все, что его волнует, это Себастиан, а Себастиан – прямо перед ним, – и Крису не слишком интересно, проведут ли они вместе еще четыре академических часа в аудитории, когда впереди вся жизнь.

Вся жизнь, повторяет он про себя, рассматривая слова со всех сторон; впервые за долгое время ему хочется написать хоть что-нибудь, что не отправится минутой спустя в мусорную корзину.

Впервые за долгое время он почти уверен, что сможет.

– Ну, – вновь подает голос Себастиан, успевший присесть за стол с видом человека, который только что пережил и выиграл войну; он ухмыляется почти так же беспечно, как и всегда, и остатки напряжения покидают Криса, никем не замеченные. – Всегда мечтал иметь маленький грязный секрет.

 

11.

Себастиан интерпретирует теоретическую необходимость скрываться достаточно буквально и скрывается у Криса в квартире, – в самом деле остается у него на ночь, потом на еще одну, и еще, а потом и вовсе выбирается наружу только ради учебы и рабочих смен.

Крис не может сказать, что хоть чем-нибудь недоволен.

Крис, в общем-то, не может и сказать, был ли доволен чем-либо раньше так же, как сейчас; Себастиан расхаживает по его дому с вальяжностью полноправного хозяина, варит свой драгоценный кофе, таскает у Криса футболки и джемпера, устраивает специально для Скарлетт целую драму в трех актах из-за не вымытой ею посуды, и, да, Крис доволен.

– Конечно, – говорит он матери в трубку, когда она во время дежурного звонка интересуется, все ли у него в порядке. – Я счастлив, мам.

Он говорит это искренне и не замечает; может быть, с этим что-то не так, потому что он слышит радостное, но слегка удивленное:

– Это что-то новое, – и не знает, как ответить. – Тогда я тоже счастлива, Крис, правда. Этот Себастиан, да? Привози его к нам на Пасху.

– Я поговорю с ним об этом, обязательно. Может, он хотел поехать к своим.

– Кристофер Роберт!..

– Ладно, ладно, мам, я понял, – смеется Крис, наблюдая за Себастианом, который, закусив губу, сосредоточенно что-то печатает на его ноутбуке. – Привезу.

 

*

– Они меня в гроб сведут, чувак, – Маки самозабвенно размахивает руками и едва не сбивает чью-то бутылку пива, стоящую на полу у дивана. – Сделай это, сделай то, напиши нам статью, Маки, ты же гений журналистики, и я говорю профессору Диккенсону, мужик, я что-то чувствую себя не как гений, а как раб на твоих плантациях, и…

Крис немного отключается от разговора; он знает, что Энтони может продолжать свои радостные жалобы на весеннюю сессию целую вечность, особенно когда перед ним – благодарная аудитория. Чейс и Скарлетт сидят в обнимку, бросив наконец вялые попытки скрываться и “научить вас, придурков, уважать нашу частную жизнь”; Коби и Пол кивают невпопад, позволяя Маки не затыкаться; Себастиан листает ленту фейсбука, приткнувшись Крису под бок, и выглядит еще более домашним, чем Крис мог его когда-то представить, с влажными после душа волосами и в университетском свитере с чужого, – Криса, – плеча.

Экзамен Ярноффа через два дня, и Себастиан все еще продолжает играть в свою забастовку, забаррикадировавшись в комнате Криса вместе со своими учебниками и недописанными эссе, так что в какой-то момент, – Крис не совсем понял, как это произошло, но, – их друзья решили, что Магомет сам придет к горе, и притащили к Крису и Скарлетт себя, ящик дешевого пива и решительное требование отдохнуть от всякой учебы.

Крис любит их всех, – абсолютно всех, собравшихся в их не слишком большой гостиной, – так, как, казалось ему когда-то, он вообще не умеет любить людей.

– ...нет, вот скажи мне, Крис, они вообще имеют право ставить мне экзамены на каждый день всю неделю подряд? – интересуется Маки чуть громче, чем раньше, и кидает в Криса крышку от бутылки, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Вообще – да, – он пожимает плечами, слегка разводя руки в стороны, как бы говоря, что ничего не может поделать, и смеется, когда Себастиан тычет пальцем ему под ребра:

– Ты должен был сказать, что не имеют они никакого права, Эванс, ну в самом деле. И что это несправедливо, и что Маки стоит пойти пожаловаться в учебный офис, а лучше – сразу в администрацию. Позвонить ректору. На личный телефон, прямо сейчас.

– Если хочешь надо мной поржать, Стэн, так и скажи, – фыркает Энтони в сторону Себастиана, который держит серьезное выражение лица.

– Раз в жизни захочешь поддержать человека, а он не ценит, – вздыхает он, откладывая телефон в сторону. – Крис, ты мой единственный настоящий друг.

– Эй, – скучающим тоном встревает Чейс; Себастиан радостно улыбается ему, будто только что увидел после долгого перерыва:

– И ты тоже, конечно, мой дорогой. Вы два моих единственных друга, – он откидывает голову Крису на плечо, переводя взгляд на Скарлетт. – А ты почему не возмущаешься?

– Жду, пока ты сам признаешь свою ошибку, – парирует она, не медля ни секунды; Крис, расхохотавшись, поднимает руку, и Скарлетт хлопает по его ладони своей, не глядя. – Лучше молчи, Стэн, пока я не выгнала тебя из квартиры.

– Крис тебе не позволит, – заявляет Себастиан, и Крис улыбается Скарлетт в притворном извинении:

– Тут он прав.

– Я всегда прав, – ожидаемо откликается Себастиан и целует Криса быстрее, чем он успевает придумать достойный ответ.

Маки кидает в них еще одну крышку от пива, и Крис показывает ему средний палец, не открывая глаз.

 

***

Ярнофф ставит ему высший балл за экзамен и девяносто из ста за финальную версию рассказа; слегка избито, мистер Стэн, говорит он, но умно, точно и с душой, а последним, знаете ли, писатели балуют нас все реже.

_ Он назвал меня писателем _ , пишет Себастиан Крису, едва выйдя за порог аудитории.  _ ПИСАТЕЛЕМ, Крис. Ну, по крайней мере, я буду воспринимать это так, пока не доказано обратное. _

Крис присылает в ответ пять сообщений подряд, состоящие исключительно из восклицательных знаков, и Себастиан тепло улыбается экрану, не тратя времени на то, чтобы поддразнить Эванса насчет профессионального красноречия.

 

*

Он дразнит его часом позже, вытащив Криса в самый центр кампуса, к фонтану, вокруг которого незатейливый проектировщик когда-то расставил в художественном беспорядке столы и лавки для всех желающих насладиться главенствующей в Эванстоне большую часть года хорошей погодой.

Себастиану плевать на погоду; прямо сейчас он хочет быть хвастливым мудаком, радостно тычущим своими отношениями всем в лицо.

Крис, очевидно, понимает его и принимает, как должное, – переплетает их пальцы так крепко, словно больше ни за что не хочет держаться, и улыбается каждому встречному улыбкой человека, празднующего свой самый любимый праздник; Себастиан знает, что легкость – не то, с чем Крис родился или, если уж на то пошло, вырос, и все еще думает над тем, как выразить свою благодарность так, чтобы она не казалась меньше, чем есть.

Крис, впрочем, похоже, понимает и это.

– Моя мама зовет нас в гости на пасхальных каникулах, – говорит он, растягиваясь на траве у фонтана; Себастиан немедленно ложится рядом, положив голову Крису на живот, и прокручивает список песен в плеере, в конце концов выбирая случайную.

– Я хочу туда ехать? – со смешком интересуется он, пока Джон Ледженд начинает свою “Созданы для любви”.

– Не знаю, – умиротворенно отвечает Крис, верно интерпретируя вопрос. – Она может быть… настойчивой. Но зато ты сразу поймешь, понравился ей или нет. Если ты, конечно, поедешь. Если ты и правда захочешь. Если ты…

– Крис, – перебивает Себастиан, кладя ладонь Крису на грудь и слегка нажимая, словно подтверждая этим слова. – Крис. Я хочу.

Эванс расслабляется под его ладонью, как и должен, как и всегда, и закрывает глаза, подставляя лицо мартовскому солнцу; Себастиан разглядывает его, давно уже не таясь, и думает о том, что впервые за долгое время у него появляются планы на будущее, – планы, которые он строит, ориентируясь не только на себя одного.

Он думает о пасхальных каникулах и о месте, где Крис вырос; он думает о собственном едва начатом новом рассказе и о блокноте, в который Крис в последнее время повадился записывать приходящие ему в голову обрывки стихов; он думает о выпускных экзаменах в начале лета, о Чейсе и Скарлетт, которые собираются съезжаться на будущий год, и о том, как лучше предложить Эвансу последовать их примеру.

Он думает о том, что будущее кажется ему чем-то по-настоящему привлекательным; он думает, что его мысли все чаще направляются в категорию самых избитых клише, и что он даже не может всерьез на это пожаловаться.

 

– Я как-то сказал, что мог бы влюбиться в тебя, – говорит он, и Крис, не открывая глаз, мычит что-то в знак согласия. – Я, наверное, должен был сказать не “мог бы”, а “собираюсь”.

Он не знает, почему нервничает; не замечает, в какую секунду начинает, но зато точно знает, в какую перестает, – Крис, все так же с закрытыми глазами, находит его ладонь своей, накрывает, прижимая к сердцу.

– Я тебя тоже, – говорит он так, словно нет ничего проще, и.

Ничего проще и нет.

  
  



End file.
